Wanted: Seven Brides
by JosiahGirl
Summary: So what ever became of those crazy farmers or their lovely author?
1. Skittery's Great Idea

Title: Wanted: Seven Brides  
  
By: JosiahGirl  
  
Rating: PG-13, have I ever written anything all that racy?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Newsies" or "Seven Brides for Seven Brothers", I just happen to be a retail worker with a really strange idea, don't sue.  
  
"Jack you are so strong and such a wonderful cowboy. You can ride with my herd anytime." The buxom blonde lifted her lips for a kiss. As Jack kissed her he heard a voice in his head. "Jack wake up."  
  
"HEY JACK KELLY WAKE UP!!" Jack sat straight up in bed.  
  
"For the love of all that is holy what do you think you were doing? I was having a great dream." Jack yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Sorry for waking you up but if I hadn't you would miss lunch." Mush explained with a shrug before he walked out the door.  
  
"Oh like that would be such a loss, we haven't had a decent meal since we moved in here." Jack grumbled as he began to dress.  
  
As he came down the stairs he was assaulted by the smell of seven bachelors. After the strike Bryan Denton and Governor Roosevelt had put aside money for any newsie who wanted to get out of the city. All the newsies would have to do to access the money was to contact Denton and they would receive one hundred dollars, enough to start over. It had taken Snyder less than four months to resume his position at the refuge, and even less time for him to start hunting for the newsies that brought him down. Jack, Mush and five others had decided that their best bet was to pool their money and move west.  
  
Jack had tried to convince the others to head for New Mexico, but when they arrived in Texas Spot and Race had had enough of trains and put their collective feet down and refused to go any further. With what was left of their money they had put a down payment on a rundown farm and had done their best to actually make it work. They had been at it for over a year now, the first crop had come in and had paid all of their debts, plus a little left on the side. But they had no idea how to cook or clean, the house was in a worse state than before.  
  
As Jack came in he saw that the other guys were already seated at the table. "What's for lunch?"  
  
"Mush," Race said pointing to the pot.  
  
"This is the fourth time this week." Jack complained as he dished himself some of the pot.  
  
"You don't want mush, make your own dinner. I am tired of having all of you complain about what I make for meals around here. It isn't like we have much of a choice of what we are going to eat." Blink said as he slammed down his spoon on the table.  
  
"You know what we need? A girl." Skittery said with conviction.  
  
Various responses of "What", "Your Joshing" and one "Now you're talking" went around the table.  
  
"Now where are we going to find us a girl. They just don't hang around on the brush you know." Spot commented with a snort.  
  
"I know that but it ain't like we can't advertise for one in a pape." Skittery responded.  
  
"We can't advertise in any papes. What do you want it to say, "Hey Snyder all seven of the guys you're looking for are held up in a small Texas town. Come and get us." Sure Skitts that would just make all our lives perfect." Spot shot back.  
  
"Conlon stop picking on him, it ain't that bad of an idea." Jack said scratching his chin.  
  
"Fine Kelly how would you write the ad?" Spot asked leaning back.  
  
"Let's see "Wanted one wife, young, strong, not afraid of hard work or hard times. Send replies to Jack Frances in Bloomington, Texas." What do you guys think?" Jack asked.  
  
"You ain't gonna mention that there are seven of us?" Mush asked skeptically.  
  
"Nah don't need to scare them off before they write us." Jack responded with a shrug.  
  
"So we just gonna get one girl to come out? Who is gonna get to marry her? We gonna draw straws?" Race asked somewhat jokingly.  
  
"Why not try to get seven girls. We can look at as many as we want then we'll pick seven and send money for them to come out." Jack said logically. "So who wants to go to town and send the telegram to Denton?" 


	2. The first Responses

A/N I want to thank everyone who responded to the casting call. I'll be sending out e-mails to the other five girls tomorrow. To the other girls who weren't chosen I'm sorry, all of the profiles were good and it was a hard choice but I think I found the girls that are going to work the best for my story. I hope everyone sticks around to see where this is going, I hope that I give you all a good ride.  
  
It had been two months since Jack and the guys had placed the ads, the house had only gotten dirtier and the guys were even more tired of their limited selection of food and entertainment. They were all waiting anxiously for the replies to their ad, but nothing was coming in. Denton had fronted the cost for running the ad in all three of the large city papers, and after making a few changes to the ad, including coming up with a fictional company to be running the ads.  
  
Spot had been the one selected to go into Bloomington that morning, he took the last few months' worth of animal skins with him. He walked into the general store and put the skins down. "Hey Harvey how's life going in town?"  
  
"Not bad Conlon, hey the missus got a few letters for your place from New York." Harvey Jackson said as he began weighing the skins.  
  
"A few letters? I'll get those why you finish up here." Spot said trying not to rush to the mail counter.  
  
"So Mr. Conlon, I see you got quite a few letters for your place. Are they from a few of you boys' sweethearts?" Mrs. Jackson asked as she handed him the stack of letters, eager for any new gossip.  
  
"I am not sure ma'am, I haven't read them yet." Spot said as he leafed through the letters, one was from David, probably gripping about his family. Another was for Jack from Medda, but the last three were addressed to Jack Frances. He smiled charmingly to Mrs. Jackson before going back to where Harvey was waiting for him.  
  
"Well Conlon you had about six pounds of coyote and wolf skins." Harvey said as Spot leaned on the counter.  
  
"How much is that gonna be then Harvey?" Spot asked.  
  
"Let's see wolf is going for 3 bucks a pound and coyote is a buck fifty a pound. You got four pounds of coyote and two of wolf. So here's nine bucks. Hope your letters ain't bad news." Harvey said giving Spot the money, which he pocketed.  
  
"Neither do I. Thanks Harvey, one of the guys will probably be in next week to get supplies." Spot said as he walked out.  
  
He rode as fast as he thought he could push the horse, but Sarah, Jack had named her, was a stubborn animal and refused to go faster than a plodding walk. Spot finally gave up and began to skim the letters. David's letter was just as he had guessed. The Walking Mouth was tired of living at home and was begging to come and join the others. Spot snorted, they were looking for girls not sissy mommas' boys, Davie would just have to wait until he had the money to come out.  
  
Spot snuck a peak at Medda's letter to Jack, there was no harm in it seeing as Jack would read it aloud later. Seemed that Jack's pop was out of the clink, and was staying with Medda. Jack might find that interesting then again maybe not. His pop had been in jail for a bungled burglary. Chaney Sullivan was not the smartest man in the world, robbing the mayor's office in broad daylight took either lots of balls or you had to be low on smarts. Chaney fitted both of those criteria to a tee.  
  
Before Spot could open the other three letters he had arrived at the house. He took the horse into the stable and feed her before going in. The guys had gathered in the parlor, as the chores were done of the evening and no one seemed to notice Spot coming in.  
  
"Hey guys how's it rolling?" Spot asked as he flopped into one under stuffed chair.  
  
"We got ourselves some more coyotes." Skittery said looking up from the checker game he and Bumlets were having. "What have you got there?"  
  
"Not much just a couple of replies to our ad." Spot said off-handedly as all the eyes in the room swung to him. "You want me to read them aloud?" Spot asked with a smirk. The others quickly forgot their pastimes as Spot opened the first letter.  
  
"Dear guys, You got to help me out here. Les and Sarah are driving me insane." Spot was stopped mid letter by a shoe flying at his head, "Oh sorry that's the wrong letter." Spot grinned before crumpling up Davie's whiny letter. He cleared his throat and began reading.  
  
"Dear Mr. Frances, I am Helga Burstien I am new to the country and I would be happy to help you on your farm. Me and my three little ones are very excited at the chance to move to Califorina.' You know what I think that is a reject." Spot said crumpling up the letter after hearing a few groans.  
  
"Here let me read the next one, since it was my idea." Jack said holding out his hand for a new missive.  
  
Spot gladly surrendered the letters, "Careful what you read, you got a letter there from Medda about your pop."  
  
Jack quirked his eyebrow, "You reading my mail again Conlon?"  
  
"Had to sneak a peak." Spot said giving a smile, "Now come on Kelly what does the next lady say about herself?"  
  
Jack read quietly for a minute, "Hey listen to this one, she sounds promising. Dear Mr. Frances, You may think me bold for answering such a frank letter, but let me assure you, my boldness is matched only by my determination, vivacity and scrumptious cooking skills. I am by nature ordinarily a rather shy maiden, with auburn locks, wistful gray eyes, and a petite, womanly figure. However, I am accustomed to hard work as a result of my upbringing on a farm in upstate New York. I am sure we would suit just wonderfully as husband and wife, living cozily on your sweet little farm. Please, end my agony of dreary spinsterhood, and consent to carry me off to your Eden on earth! Yours sincerely, Hazel Montgomery"  
  
"I like her spunk," Blink said with a laugh, "Though I would never call this place an Eden."  
  
"Yeah more like Purgatory. Why don't we put her in the go list. Maybe Kid Blink here can even write to her." Skittery said with a bit of sneer.  
  
"Yeah she don't sound too bad." Jack said as he put the promising letter of to the side.  
  
"What about that last letter Jackie boy, is it even close to being promising?" Spot asked expectantly.  
  
"You didn't read through these riding in?" Bumlets asked.  
  
"Nah, riding on the old nag is just a bit more bumpy than I like." Spot said with a shrug.  
  
"Okay fine I'll read this last one, but let me tell you it might not be all that great. Dear Mr. Frances, I am writing in reply to your advertisement in the New York Sun. I have just come over from Ireland and had planned on moving to that part of this fine country. I am not afraid of hard work and cooking seeing as I worked as a nanny in a land owners house and before that I worked on my family's plot of land, with planting and harvesting the crops. I am around 5'10 and have brown hair and blues eyes. I do not need much to sustain me just a roof over my head and a bed to sleep in. Hoping to hear from you soon Saiorse Callan." Jack finished with a look around, "I wonder if getting her would be a good idea."  
  
"I got one question, what if those girls are friends, and they compare letters. We don't want them getting suspicious and just taking our money." Race looked a bit worried. As this dawned on the guys it seemed like they were all worried about it.  
  
"Okay so we each chose a girl or two to write, we can explain it away as our dad trying to marry off his sons. So if they compare letters they will see that they are actually being courted by different guys." Jack said with a shrug.  
  
"You want us to lie?" Came a muffled response from Mush.  
  
"You ain't gonna lie." Jack started, and the chorus of guys continued, "You just stretch the truth a bit."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Mush commented. "You know what I'll write her, I always wanted to marry an Irish girl." Race said as he got up.  
  
"I'll write Miss Montgomery." Blink offered, when no one protested Blink and Race left to write their letters. 


	3. Mail Call

A/N: Okay here is the next part only about a week late. Sorry that I never did get those e-mails out but work has been hectic as anything. A big thank- you goes to all of you who responded. I really appreciated all of your letters, it made my life a lot easier. I have the next couple of chapters already written so they should come up pretty soon. Hopefully by next Monday, but don't hold me to it. Anyway on with the show.  
  
It was a windy day, the guys were working around the farm when Mr. Jackson rode up in his carriage. Jack was the first to straighten up, "Hello Jackson, what can we do for you today?"  
  
"Well Frances, it seems you've been receiving quite a few letters lately, the wife thought you might want to read them. So she sends me all the way out here with them. So here you go, wait till I leave to read them. Then my wife can't bug me about them." Jackson said as he handed Jack a thick stack of letters.  
  
"Thanks, Jackson, we'll probably be up to town in the next couple of days with letters of our own." Mr. Jackson shrugged as he turned his horse around and went back to town.  
  
Jack tucked the letters into his waistband and went up to the house. He set the letters on the doorstep before going back to work. The guys worked until sundown, working hard on getting the farm ready for harvest. Tools had to be sharpened, stalls needed to be cleaned out, and the storage barn needed to be cleaned out and readied to be used in less than a month.  
  
At sundown the guys gathered in the kitchen to eat. Jack came in last and threw the letters on the table. "We got more responses today, Jackson brought them out. We got another six. So why don't we each read one." Jack picked up the largest of the letters, the other guys also picked one up except for Blink. "So Blink who should go first?"  
  
"Let's leave the biggest one for last. I bet it will take a while to get through, Bumlets go first." Blink closed his eyes and pointed, when he opened his eyes, Bumlets was his choice.  
  
Bumlets opened the letter and began reading.  
  
"Dear Mr. Frances,  
  
I read your add in the paper and it interests me. I can handle hard work and can clean house well. I'm strong willed and can do anything I put my mind too. I'm not what you would call your typical woman, I tend to be independant and I feel as though that's a good quality to have on a farm. I can also cook extremely well if that helps any. I guess a description of myself would be good. I'm rather short at 5'2, I have deep auburn hair and brown eyes.  
  
With Love,  
  
Michelle Beaufont"  
  
"Well that's the second one who can cook, and she can clean. I say she is a keeper." Skittery said with a smile.  
  
"But she's strong willed." Spot pointed out.  
  
"Who cares about that, being a bit independent never hurt anyone." Jack commented.  
  
"Fine keep her." Skittery said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Good then you go next lets hear from your girl." Race said motioning with his letter.  
  
Skittery read through his letter silently, then he began to laugh, "This isn't gonna do us any good unless we is looking for a gun. Listen to this: Mr. Kranzes, RE your request for a rifle. I have a rifle, Enfield, 20 yrs, well kept. Still fires good. Willing to sell for 17 dollars, not willing to travel to do so. Will you please respond and write in large handwriting as my eyes aren't what they used to be. Thank you, Kevin Bailey."  
  
All of the guys began laughing, Spot got a hold of himself first, "You know I don't think we need to be too hard on the old man. If you couldn't read well I bet the ad looks like one asking for a rifle. So should I read mine next?" The guys all nodded and Spot began reading, "Dear Mr. Frances, I came across your ad and it's produced an odd effect in me. Until now I've avoided marriage because I was waiting for something to feel right, and oddly enough, this does. My name is Helen Black. I am of middling height and have black hair, brown eyes, and a collection of freckles that has refused to disappear with age. I can cook and clean fairly well, but my specialty is sewing. I was hemming a dress for a neighbor's daughter last night when I realized that someday I want to be making clothes for my own children. I picked up the paper and read you ad afterwards - it was like a sign. Sincerely awaiting your response, Helen."  
  
"Frank young thing." Race said hiding a smile.  
  
"Freckles can be cute," Bumlets added.  
  
Spot put the letter on top of the one from Michelle Beaufont. "Okay let's keep her. Who's next?"  
  
"I'll go," Race offered, "Dear Mr. Frances, I saw your advertisement in the newspaper, and after prayerful consideration, I have decided to respond. I come from Boston, and although I have never ventured West, I know I can handle the work. I'm the oldest child in a family of eight, so I am quite accustomed to chores and hard labor. I am an expert housekeeper, and I am a first-rate cook. I am a good Christian woman and I will be faithful and hardworking. I hope that you will seriously consider my response. And may God be with you. Regards, Anne E. Gordon Boston, Massachusetts."  
  
The guys were silent. Jack spoke first, "Well she's honest, I wonder how she'll react to not having a parson nearby all the time."  
  
"She's probably Catholic, oldest of eight kids and from Boston." Race commented.  
  
"Wonder how she got the paper in the first place." Mush asked.  
  
"Maybe her pop was in the city for some reason and brought the paper home." Jack suggested.  
  
"Let's give her a chance." Skittery said, everyone looked at him in shock. "Well I can get to choose one too don't I?"  
  
"Well since Jack is going last I'll read mine," Mush said opening his letter. "Dear Mr. Frances, My name is Penelope Donnelly. I am 18 and after my loving brothers showed me your ad I knew I must respond. I am a delicate young woman, with all of the necessary knowledge to run a proper household. My brothers say I am one of the best cooks they know and they never complain about how the house looks. And as much as I love my family I am ready to move on and become the caretaker of my own household. I hope to hear from you soon. Sincerely Penelope Donnelly."  
  
Spot sat straight up, "That last name Donnelly?"  
  
"Yeah Donnelly, why you ask?" Mush asked handing Spot the letter.  
  
"This one is a keeper even if it is just to annoy her brothers." Spot said as he read the return address.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Blink wanted to know.  
  
"I know the Donnelly boys, lets just say we didn't exactly get along. But that don't sound like Pipsqueak." Spot said a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Maybe it isn't Pipsqueak. There are a lot of families with the last name Donnelly in New York." Mush said honestly.  
  
"Nah I know where Ron Donnelly lives. Couple of my guys followed him home one night. We also found that his little sister was one of the biggest pickpockets in Brooklyn."  
  
"You think this is the same girl?" Jack was a bit skeptical.  
  
"Well even if she ain't I know that letter wasn't written by her. What girl is going to call her brothers wonderful?" Spot explained.  
  
"Okay so we keep her, but Spot you'll be writing her." Jack said as he opened his letter.  
  
"Fine let's hear the novel you got." Spot said leaning back.  
  
"Well guys settle in this is a novel." Jack said as he began to read. "Dear Jack Frances, I'm writing this as I wait for the nearby theatre to open so that I could talk to Medda. But you didn't need to know that, did you? My name's Trish Williams, 16 years old, and living my life to what it could be. I'm in New York right now, hoping to find a better life than what my family had provided me.  
  
I never actually done this before, replying to one of those newspaper ads asking for whatever people needed. But I feel as if this could be something different for me. I've always wanted to be with someone who would love me, not that I never was, but being a girl during these times can be real tough. I guess I'd say that I'm strong and not afraid to do hard work. It's what I've been doing all my life. Working at the factory, along with other jobs, can give you strength both physically and emotionally.  
  
I always look out for my friends whenever they're in need... I love to talk to them, tease them, and practically spend every living minute with them. If anybody hurts my friends, they have me to answer to. I love to have fun, playing card games, throwing parties, and making an interesting time out of everything.  
  
Honestly, I have no idea what to say to you. how would I know what you want for a wife? All I can say is that I would offer you my friendship and honesty. whatever I could give. But I don't want to easily jump to conclusions; I can't love someone for the heck of it. Is this making sense to you? I hope that you would choose me so that I could find love and contentment, but I don't really know.  
  
I. look, I'd write more, but then the theatre's already opening and I might not get another chance. I hope I've given you enough of what you need so that you could get a clear feel of me. All I can say is. hope to see you in Texas! Trish Williams"  
  
"She sounds young." Skittery commented. "I mean sixteen."  
  
"Well it wasn't like we knew what we were doing at sixteen. We were storming Pulitzers office and having a strike." Blink pointed out.  
  
"But sixteen and she is thinking of working for Medda. What if Medda reads the letter, she knows us pretty well." Skittery shot back.  
  
"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, most of the girls we've been looking at are older, I think a younger one might be a good idea." Mush commented.  
  
"We'll put her in the keep pile, Bumlets you write her, cause you are the one that Medda always forgets to ask about." Jack said as he began to hand back the letters.  
  
"I'll write the Donnelly girl." Skittery offered. "Um no you take Michelle Beaufont." Spot said quickly snatching the letter from Skittery's hand.  
  
"I'll take the girl from Boston, it's Anne right?" Mush asked.  
  
"Yeah Anne, fine I'll take Helen Black." Jack said picking up is letter. "So men by tomorrow have your letters written and ready to take to town." 


	4. A Pickpocket

A/N: A new weekend a new update. So we start bringing the girls in, they aren't going to arrive all at once, and I hope I'll throw in a few twists before the majority of the girls arrive. So I hope you enjoy these few chapters and hopefully I'll have another update before Christmas.  
  
A warm rain fell, washing the oppressive heat of the proceeding day. A lanky teen wove through the rushing crowed. Every so often a hand would reach out and more back to the teen's side. The teen was unremarkable, a hat rode low on the brow, hiding both eyes and hair. A brown coat covered the teen from neck to ankle. As the rain let up the teen slipped into a doorway. After fifteen minutes a neatly dressed young woman stepped out with a bag in one hand and an umbrella in another. She looked up and down the street before heading in the general direction of the nearest parish poor box.  
  
She stopped by the poor box and dropped in small bag. Then she made her way into a pawnshop. "Hey Oke." The girl said as she came in, shaking off the umbrella.  
  
"Hello Pippy, what have you got for me today?" Oke asked as he turned around.  
  
"Well I got a couple of watches and a money clip for you." Pip said as she put her wares on the table.  
  
"You know you get less for the engraved ones." Oke said as he looked over each watch.  
  
"I've only been doing this for years Oke." Pip said with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"Watch it little girl, you may have been doing this for years but I've been doing my job for twice as long as you've been living. Well you did good kid, I'll give you fifteen for the whole thing." Oke said as he went to put the watches away.  
  
Pip pulled up back her merchandise. "Only fifteen? I give you two gold watches, both with no distinguishing marks and you will only give me fifteen. Thirty five."  
  
"Now Pippy, just cause you think it is worth that much don't mean it is. I'll give you twenty." Oke said reaching out for the watches.  
  
"Twenty-eight, no lower Oke." Pip said with conviction as she began putting the merchandise back in her bag.  
  
"Fine then twenty-eight dollars, it's been a while since you been in." Oke commented as he counted out the cash.  
  
Pip's eyes were on the cash, "Yeah I've been busy." She refused to volunteer information.  
  
"So I gonna see you next week?" Oke asked as he finished counting out the money.  
  
Pip counted the money again and put it into her bag. "Nope I'm heading to Texas tonight. It's been nice been doing business with you." Pip was out the door before Oke could say anything.  
  
Pip walked quickly up the street, she was uninterested in any of the businesses that lined the street. At the end of the block she turned right and settled in for a long walk. She resisted the urge to pick any more pockets as she walked. Finally after walking for nearly a half an hour she ducked into a bookstore.  
  
"Pipsqueak, where have you been? Ron's been looking for you, you are so late." The guy behind the counter called.  
  
"Really Charlie? I thought I was on time." Pip said throwing him the finger.  
  
"Hey don't let Ron see that Penelope Renee, or you'll be doing inventory for the rest of your life." Charlie warned.  
  
"Ron can't do anything to me, remember I'm following my wonderful loving brothers' ideas and I am going to Texas tomorrow." Pip grumbled as she came to sit on the counter.  
  
"Hey it wasn't my idea, they didn't even tell me until after they had sent the letter." Charlie said leaning on the counter.  
  
"I know, I just can't believe you guys would answer a mail-order bride ad for me." Pip said ruffling Charlie's hair.  
  
"Don't remind me. You know you said you would go awful fast when you got the response. Why won't you show us the letter?" Charlie asked.  
  
Pip smiled evilly, "Can't tell you."  
  
"Oh come on I'm not going to tell either Verge or Ron I promise." Charlie gave her puppy dog eyes.  
  
Pip jumped up from the counter, "Nope sorry I promised. Well I have to go finish packing. See you at dinner." She called over her shoulder as she rushed up the stairs.  
  
As she entered her bedroom she didn't fight the frustration she was feeling at the moment. She picked up her pillow off her bed and threw it against the wall. When that didn't make her feel any better she picked up a book and threw it. It smacked against the wall with a resounding thud and she picked up another book off her stack of books. It made contact with the door. Pip smiled this was actually going to be fun. She picked up the final book and when the door open she slung the book at the intruder.  
  
"Penelope Renee, you could have hit me." A tall blonde gasped ducking the projectile.  
  
"That was the idea idiot." Pip said as she flopped onto her bed.  
  
"Why would you want to hit me?" he asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Think Verge, why would I be mad at you? Maybe it has to do with you and Ron selling me off to the highest bidder." Pip said snidely as she moved away from Verge's comforting hand.  
  
"We didn't sell you, we just answered a newspaper ad." He tried to reason, "You're the one who agreed to go out."  
  
"Only to get away from you. Now just get out, I have packing to finish so I can make the train." Pip stood up quickly and went to her trunk.  
  
Verge sat on the bed as if waiting to see what other outbursts would come from his sister.  
  
"Verge hey we could really use some help down here." A third voice called out, a bit panicky.  
  
"I'm coming Max, Penny we will talk later." Verge said as he walked out the door.  
  
'No we won't" Pip grumbled as she sat back on her bed. This time she pulled a worn sheet of paper from under her pillow and began reading.  
  
"Dear Miss Donnelly,  
  
I was touched when I read that your brothers had suggested that you write to me. I am  
  
looking forward to meeting you in person. I hope you are as good of a cook as you claim.  
  
But even if you are not there is no use crying over spilled MILK. I am sure we can make  
  
lemonade out of such LEMONS. And one would hope that the cold winter will fan the  
  
FLAME of love, or allow us to IRON out our differences. Hope to SEE you soon.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Jack Frances."  
  
When Pip had first gotten the letter she had been shocked beyond belief. Her brothers had set her up to be married to a total stranger. But as she reread the letter things began to fall into place. She had been quick to find lemon juice and in a matter of moments the real letter had appeared. She had laughed out loud as she read it and as Charlie had stated she had quickly agreed to become a mail order bride.  
  
Even now rereading the letter she still couldn't believe her luck, she was getting out from under her brothers' thumbs and they had no idea they had provided it all by responding to an ad. She giggled to herself before she began packing the last of her things, even the books she had thrown around the room only moments before. 


	5. A Cook

It was a hot muggy day in New York City. Hazel Montgomery wiped her forehead for the fifth time as she struggled to kneed the dough for the afternoon rush. She had made thirty loaves that morning but it seemed that the whole of Queens wanted fresh-bread today, so she was working over the hot oven to provide just that. "Hey Hazel you busy?" a voice called out.  
  
"No Teddy I ain't busy I've been having a vacation. Of course I'm busy." Hazel snapped as she straightened, cracking her back as she did so.  
  
Teddy backed away with his hands up, "No need to go biting off my head. The boss was wondering if you could help with the lunch crowd. Vi never showed."  
  
"She never came in? Typical Vi, well tell the boss I quit, just as soon as this bread is done." Hazel said as she went back to working over the bread.  
  
"Quit, you can just quit. Pop is gonna kill me if you quit. He'll blame it on me or something like that." Teddy said a note of panic creeping into his voice.  
  
Hazel's eyes snapped, "It was your fault, you brought the pape in that had the ad, which I responded to and I got a response."  
  
"Ad, what ad?" Teddy was curious, his panic forgotten.  
  
"The mail-order bride ad. A Jack Parker had placed it. I responded and his kid wrote me back." Hazel said as she put the last loaf into the oven. Then she pulled a letter out of her pocket. "Listen to this: Dear Miss Montgomery. Sorry it took me so long to write back, but unfortunately my pa's death made it hard for me to know that such an ad had been placed. My Pa has always looked after us boys and the ad in the east papers was one way he did it. If you couldn't guess there ain't many women in these here parts and Pa thought bringing a girl for the east would be the best. When your letter arrived here it was the first time any of us boys had heard of this thing. But we figured it was a good idea, so hi I'm Aaron Parker. I guess the last name got lost in the translation. Francis was my Pa's second name. I ain't the oldest but I's the best looking of my brothers. If you is still interested in coming out, I'd love to introduce you to this little bit of paradise. You can contact Mr. Brian Denton at the New York Sun to get the money you need for your train ticket, just tell him that Blink sent ya. Sincerely Aaron Parker." Hazel closed the letter, clutching it close to her heart, "Doesn't he sound just wonderful."  
  
Teddy had an incredulous look. "Yeah perfectly wonderful for some backwoods hick. I wonder how many boys he is talking about, how do you know he ain't a pimp or owner of a place of ill-repute?"  
  
"You mean a whore house?" Hazel shot back, when Teddy nodded she sighed dramatically. "Obviously he ain't, he has a little house out in Texas where there are no rats and you can breath without taking in a ton of coal smoke. It is paradise."  
  
Teddy snorted, "No rats? What gave you that idea? There's rats everywhere."  
  
"But not in Texas, there are no rats there." Hazel was adamant.  
  
Teddy again snorted, "Well if you want to go find your fortune with some backwoods hick that is your business. But you can't just quit."  
  
"Yes I can, my train leaves tomorrow morning." Hazel said with a shrug as she opened the oven door and checked on her bread.  
  
"Tomorrow? Hazel you can't just leave like that, what will people say? I thought you liked working here." Teddy began protesting he started coming closer. "I thought we had an understanding, this is just a trick to get me to propose ain't it? Well then Hazel will you marry me?" Teddy asked putting a hand on Hazel's head.  
  
Hazel reacted instantly and Teddy was soon on the floor curled up in a ball. "I ain't marrying you Teddy, not for all the money in Roosevelt's bank account." Hazel snapped off her apron and grabbed her hat. On her way out she stopped by Mr. Haveshem's counter. "Mr. Haveshem I quit, I want my week's pay." Hazel said holding out her hand.  
  
"Now Miss Montgomery we go through this every time Theodore gets fresh I'll talk to him and have him apologize." Mr. Haveshem said soothingly.  
  
"There is no need for you to apologize for Teddy Mr. Haveshem, I quit, I got a husband and a farm waiting for me in Bloomington, Texas. I won't be coming back. You owe me five dollars I'd like that money please." Hazel said gesturing with her hand.  
  
Mr. Haveshem looked exasperatedly, "Fine Miss Montgomery, here is your pay for this week. I'll see you on Sunday." He turned back to his shot glasses.  
  
"No you won't Mr. Haveshem, oh I left your bread in the oven, you might want to take it out when you go back to pick your son off the floor." Hazel said as she slipped the money into the bag around her neck and slipped out the door. As she walked through the streets she smiled to herself. This time tomorrow she would be on her way to Texas. Even the name sent shivers up and down her spine. This was the adventure she was looking for all her life, no more cleaning up after messy lunchroom guests. No more cooking meals after meals without even a bit of gratitude. She was going west to be the cook of one man, who would appreciate her meals or he would get it.  
  
The lodging house where she stayed stood silent as she approached, but that was to be expected, as it was the middle of the day, the rest of the girls wouldn't be home for hours. And Hazel expected to be long gone by then. She stopped at the rent basket for a minute to put in the money she owed for the past week, along with a note explaining she had moved on. She then went up to her room and gathered her things. In less than ten minutes she was all packed and ready to go. A quick stop to the facilities and she was on her way. The train station and her ride to freedom awaited her. 


	6. Deceiver to Deceived

Calyx Briars shut the door to her apartment as quietly as possible. Her eyes were drawn again to the addressee on the letter in her hand. The past month had been hard, first with her mother dying, then losing her job at the seamstress, her only source of income, and finally her fiancée broke off their engagement to marry her best friend. The letter was addressed to her dead mother, Katherine Briars.  
  
"To my dearest Katherine,  
  
I know it has been a long time since I have written you, and my excuse is no where near adequate. Your father was a powerful man with a powerful grudge and unfortunately you were caught in the middle. When I first heard of your father's choice to disown you I was shocked, then when I heard why I am ashamed to admit that I actually believed your father was correct in disowning you. But as I have had the past years to think of this situation I do know that this wasn't your fault that your husband left you when you were with child.  
  
Your father even admitted as much as he laid on his deathbed, that is right your parents have both passed on. Your mother, my sister, followed him only three months later. I believe she died of a broken heart. Your father was a harsh man, but he still loved her more than life itself. But his pride could not allow him to even extend the hand of apology.  
  
Child I am writing this to ask you to come to visit me. I am on my own deathbed, the town doctor has given me less than a month to live. Please use the enclosed money to bring you and your child to come out. I want to make peace between us before my death. Please come soon.  
  
Your Aunt Martha Williams."  
  
The handwriting was thin and spidery, at times it was barely legible, but Calyx got the gist of the letter. Her mother had been disowned by her family over eighteen years ago, in the months following her husband's abandonment. This she had known, her mother had explained it all when Calyx had asked after her father when she was a child. Katherine had moved to New Orleans in an effort to leave behind her past. But it had just followed her to the city, and work had been tough, even with her claim of being a widow.  
  
After Calyx's birth Katherine had begun to take in laundry. The meager pay had barely gotten them through the early years. When Calyx was around five, Katherine began to work at a upscale hotel as a maid. The pay was better than either could imagine and they had been able to move out of the French Quarter. Their lives had been good, but it had ended abruptly. Katherine had been fine just the morning before her death. But by nightfall she was dead. Doctor Lebeaux had no answers to why Katherine had died he was only able to be there to comfort Calyx in the final moments as she had held her mother's hand as she slipped into the other realm.  
  
The good doctor had kept the death from the authorities, after all Calyx was barely eighteen and a few would think that a girl on her own at such a young age would be bad. A few of the neighbors had been suspicious and their suspicious natures had become rumors, which lead to the crashing of Calyx's comfortable life.  
  
This letter had arrived at the perfect time, there was no doubt that it was perfect timing. Maybe this Aunt would be her way out. She could leave behind the shame of being left at the alter, the pain of her mother's death and a new job. Calyx tapped the letter on her hand, she would send a telegram to this woman and tell her that "Katherine" would be coming out with in the next couple of days. She could play the part of a grieving niece for a couple of days, the letter made it seem that the lady was a bit senile, she thought that Katherine was still quite young, and the child she had given birth to was even younger.  
  
Katherine would come back from the dead for the rest of this Aunt Martha's life. Then Calyx would be back in to life, so she would go on with her life. She could even look to finding a husband too.  
  
The rickety train pulled into the station with a defeated whine as the breaks engaged. Calyx stood up shakily, quite happy that she was able to maintain her balance as the train shuddered to a halt. Her only thought was to get off of the death trap that the railway called a train and get some warm food and something cool to drink. Her traveling outfit was hopelessly wrinkled and she just knew that her face was smudged beyond anything she could imagine. She must look a fright.  
  
As she disembarked she was relieved to notice that she was the only passenger who had decided to make this tiny station the end of their trip. The platform was deserted except for a man standing near the ticket/telegraph window. She debated going to the window to ask the porter for directions to her Aunt Martha's but decided against it as the man at the window finished his conversation and began to approach her.  
  
"Miss Briars?" He asked as he approached, Calyx nodded. "How do you do ma'am, I'm Ben Conlon. Your aunt asked that I meet you at the station to bring you to her house."  
  
"How do I know you are who you say you are?" Calyx asked a bit suspicious of this bold young man.  
  
He seemed to think about this for a moment before answering, "Well actually you don't. But seeing as Jenkins has already closed the window for lunch and the train is leaving now I would say you don't have much of a choice."  
  
Calyx looked around the platform and was a bit horrified to realize that he was right, the train had begun to start up again. Her only luggage was her hatbox, and a large carpet bag. Both of which she had kept with her for the entirety of the trip. The porter's window was now closed securely with a sign that read "Out to lunch Next train at 4."  
  
"Well Mr. Conlon I believe I will have to trust you to take me to my aunt." Calyx said resignedly.  
  
Conlon smiled widely, "Then Miss Briars I'll be happy to escort you to your aunt." 


	7. A train ride, we're only doing this once

Pip finished the last of her sandwich as she glanced out the window of the train. It was flat and dry, but that didn't bother her. She was excited, for the first time in her life she was going away from her brothers, all four of them. It would be heaven, sure she was going to have to survive in a house full of more guys and even a few girls but it wasn't as if there weren't any single men around the area. She was young and healthy she would find herself a husband just fine.  
  
She pulled out the letter that had arrived so unexpectedly a month ago. After figuring out the code a much better letter had emerged. "  
  
"/Dear Miss Donnelly/,  
  
To the best pickpocket in Brooklyn:  
  
If I'm right you weren't expecting this letter what so ever. Your wonderful brothers there have decided to sell you to some desperate soul in Texas to be a wife. Fortunately they  
  
/I was touched when I read that your brothers had suggested that you write to me. I am/  
  
sent the letter to me, so you don't have to worry, no one-eyed, drooling old codger here well at least not living on this farm. It's Conlon if you haven't figured it out yet. How  
  
/looking forward to meeting you in person./  
  
you doing Pipsqueak? Yes your brothers, at least the older ones, I don't think Max or Charlie would do this to you, answered a mail-order bride ad for you. Not that I needed  
  
/I hope you are as good of a cook as you claim. But even if you are not there is no use/  
  
to place an ad mind you I have the women falling at my feet. But the other guys just aren't having the luck I've been having. I saw the return address on the envelope and  
  
/crying over spilled MILK. I am sure we can make lemonade out of such LEMONS./  
  
decided the least I could do was to give you a heads up. Now you're a sister to me, so I am not going to marry you but I was figuring since your brothers, I'm putting my money  
  
/And one would hope that the cold winter will fan the FLAME of love, or allow us to/  
  
on Verge and Ronny, have their hearts set on you getting married you just as well come out. There are plenty of single guys around just itching to get married to anything female,  
  
/IRON out our differences./  
  
and I'm sure you'll do. So if you decide to join me in my adventure out west go to the New York Sun Offices in Manhattan and talk to Brian Denton. Tell him that I sent you and see if he'll spot you some money. If not wire me and I'll tell you where to find some,  
  
/Hope to SEE you soon/  
  
though I am sure you could get your own ticket money real quick. So send a response, and bring some books when you come out.  
  
/Sincerely,/  
  
Lots of love to the pipsqueak, your black sheep.  
  
/Jack Frances./  
  
Baaa"  
  
Pip smiled, it was just like Ben to write such a funny letter and one that took her so long to figure out the real way to read it. She had to scrounge up the lemons and then stand with the paper just barely on a warm iron to get his real letter to come up. But she knew if either Ron or Verge had even an inkling that she and Ben stayed in contact they would have locked her up and thrown away the key.  
  
She figured it would be fun to write them in a couple of months and just rub it in that she had made it away and was now living with the family black sheep. Ben Conlon Donnelly was more than just a black sheep though, the older boys hated that he had such a free life, being a newsie, then getting to go live in Texas. The younger ones idolized their missing brother, Pip well she just missed seeing her twin every once in a while. But now she would get to see him. Heck she was going to live with him, and six of his closest friends.  
  
"Excuse me is this seat taken?" Pip looked up to see a red haired girl in the aisle. Pip looked at the seat across from her.  
  
"No, you're welcome to sit down." Pip took her feet off the seat and began rearranging herself.  
  
"Hi I'm Hazel." The girl said as she sat down.  
  
"Penelope, you by yourself?" Pip asked curious as to why a girl in such nice clothing would be on a rickety train headed west.  
  
"Yes, I'm going out to meet my fiancée." Hazel explained. "Are you on your own?"  
  
Pip nodded, "I'm meeting up with my brother in Bloomington though."  
  
"Oh that is where I am headed." Hazel said with a smile.  
  
"So your meeting your fiancée? What is he like?" Pip asked.  
  
"Actually I don't know, I answered an ad in the newspaper back home and he sent me the money to send for me." Hazel's smile faltered.  
  
"That sounds exciting. My brother is always writing about how there aren't enough women in Texas to go around. I am going to be really surprised if I don't get married with in the next year. I did not come out here with plans to get married to anyone." Pip said with a shrug.  
  
"Have you ever been to Bloomington before?" Hazel asked, her confidence back.  
  
"Oh no, I'm from Brooklyn, New York. This is actually my first time out of the city." Pip said as she scooted against the window and put her feet up on the bench next to her.  
  
"New York, as in New York City?"  
  
"Yep, born and raised there." Pip said with a proud smile.  
  
"That is so cool, I'm from Queens." Hazel said excitedly, "I can't believe we haven't met earlier."  
  
Pip nodded and pushed her hat over her eyes, "I don't mean to be rude, but I didn't get much sleep last night, and I want to be as fresh as possible when we pull into Bloomington."  
  
"Oh that is fine, I didn't mean to keep you up." Hazel apologized as she pulled out a letter from her bag.  
  
"Not a problem, just make sure I'm awake when we reach our stop." Pip peeked out from under the brim of her cap, satisfied to see Hazel nod she pulled the cap back down and fell back to sleep. 


	8. So it Begins

As it turned out Pip didn't need Hazel to wake her, the conductor did that job quite nicely as he walked through the train calling out every stop. When they reached Bloomington it was close to dusk. Pip gathered up her things and turned to Hazel, "Well I'm sure I'll see you around town eventually."  
  
"It was nice to meet you Penelope." Hazel said gathering her own things.  
  
Pip looked a bit shocked, "Oh you can call me Pip, everyone does."  
  
"Pip what is that short for?" Cora asked as they stepped off the train.  
  
"Pipsqueak, I happen to be shorter than all of my brothers, even the younger ones. The older ones have been calling me pipsqueak since I was a kid. It was picked up around the neighborhood and I've been answering it ever since. Even after I started getting taller then most of the girls and a few of the guys." Pip explained as she began looking around the train platform. "Is anyone going to be picking you up?"  
  
Hazel looked a bit ashamed, "No actually after writing Aaron that I had accepted his offer, I never told him when I was coming. I just got on the train after my boss's son made a pass at me. I think I might have made it here before my letter. But I figure it can't be that hard to find the Parker farm. I was just going to ask at the ticket office for directions. Either that or I have some money I might just get a room at a hotel and ask around tomorrow."  
  
Pip nodded as she looked around the deserted train platform before stomping her foot hard. "Well I am going to have to join you in asking directions out to a farm. My loving brother has decided to stand me up." She placed both her hatbox and carpetbag in her left hand.  
  
"Well that looks like a general store there, should we try there?" Hazel asked pointing to a store with a light still on.  
  
Pip shrugged and began walking toward the store. Hazel shook her head and followed after the other girl. As they entered the general store the proprietor looked up from his books. "Hello ladies how can I help you?"  
  
"I'm sorry of disturbing you so late, but we just arrived on the train and the people who were to meet us must have forgotten which train we would be on. Could you give us directions to where Ben Conlon lives." Pip asked innocently.  
  
"Yeah I could give you directions but Sam here could walk you out." The proprietor motioned to a young man who had just come in.  
  
"What are you volunteering me for now Jackson." The young man asked humor in his voice.  
  
"These young fillies are looking to go out to where Conlon and the rest of the guys are hold up. I figured you're going out that way anyway." Jackson said with a shrug.  
  
"Ladies, I'm Sam Davis." Sam said holding out a hand to the girls.  
  
"Penelope Conlon Donelly, it seems my brother forgot about me." Pip said shaking the offered hand, "And this is Hazel, she's Parker's fiancée."  
  
"Nice to meet you both, well I guess I can take you by there. Though I passed Conlon on the way in." Sam said as he motioned for the girls to follow him.  
  
"Oh he was in town? I wonder what's going on then."  
  
"I don't know but I'll tell you this much if I had know my sister was in town on her own I wouldn't leave her on her lonesome. There are some unsavory guys around here." Sam said taking the girls' luggage and strapping it to his horse's saddle.  
  
"I can imagine, but Spot knows I can take care of myself." Pip said with assurance.  
  
"Penelope can I talk to you in private?" Hazel asked suddenly.  
  
Pip nodded and motioned for Sam to keep going. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Why did you say we needed to go to the same farm?" Hazel asked, "Do you know Aaron?"  
  
"Well not personally, but I have a feeling that your fiancée lives with my brother." Pip said uncomfortably.  
  
"But how can that be?" Hazel seemed confused.  
  
"My brother and his friends put ads in the New York City papers for wives. My brother asked me to come out early to help clean up their house." Pip was really uncomfortable now.  
  
Before Hazel could respond Sam yelled back to the girls. "This is you ladies turn off. The house is just up the road a bit. I live about a mile that way so I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other. Give Conlon my regards, tell him I ain't to happy about him leaving two ladies on their own." Sam said as the girls came to gather their belongings.  
  
"I'll be sure to pass on your feelings Mr. Davis, along with a few of my own. Thank you for escorting us out here." Pip said shaking hands with Sam again.  
  
"Yes thank-you Mr. Davis." Hazel said quickly taking her things and moving away.  
  
"Have a good evening ladies." Sam said with a final tip of his hat before he jumped onto his horse and began to ride off.  
  
"Well shall we go on?" Pip asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I guess, but I think you are wrong." Hazel said with some conviction.  
  
"I hope so." Pip said with out any conviction as they approached the house. 


	9. Hello Nurse, I mean Ladies

As Pip and Hazel approached they saw that the porch was full of guys. The guys on the porch raised their heads in surprise as they noticed the girls. "What the heck is going on here?" Pip asked as she counted noses and saw that one of the number was missing.  
  
"What do you mean what the heck is going on here? Who are you?" Jack asked.  
  
"Penelope Donnelly, and you are?" Pip asked, even though she was already pretty sure who every guy was.  
  
"Jack Kelly, you're the girl that Conlon wrote aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah that would be me." Pip agreed, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Kelly. So do you know where Conlon is?"  
  
"He went into town to pick you up." Another guy said stepping down from the porch.  
  
"Well we must have missed him." Pip said ironically.  
  
"Racetrack Higgins, all I can say is if I had been Conlon I wouldn't leave a girl like you out on your lonesome." Race said being as suave as possible.  
  
"That is so sweet," Skittery said snidely as came off the porch, "How did you girls get here?"  
  
Hazel spoke, "We went to the general store and Pip asked how to get to Conlon's place."  
  
"Who are you?" Jack asked suddenly.  
  
"Hazel Montgomery." Hazel said simply.  
  
"Oh shit," Kid Blink said as he came off the porch.  
  
"Oh shit indeed," Pip seemed to be smiling enjoying the trouble she had just started to cause.  
  
"You must be Aaron Parker?" Hazel asked moving closer to the now silent Kid Blink. Blink nodded slowly as if wondering how to act around the new development. Hazel smiled sweetly before smacking him on the cheek with her hand.  
  
Blink nodded slowly, he mumbled "I deserved that," as he walked away.  
  
"Okay now that that is out of your system can we please discuss why the heck you are here and now, when the rest of the girls aren't supposed to arrive for at least another two weeks?" Jack asked moving to circle the girls.  
  
Pip kept eye contact with Jack as he moved around them, "Were you a vulture in another life or something Kelly? Well I can't say why Hazel here is early but Spot asked me to come out early, something about me helping you guys get ready for the rest of the girls that were coming out."  
  
"So you really do know Spot then? I though he was just joking when he mentioned knowing you." Jack asked as he come to stand in front of the girls crossing his arms.  
  
"Yeah I would know him pretty well, considering he's my brother." Pip said raising an eyebrow as she looked around the farm.  
  
"Conlon you got a sister?" Jack yelled loudly. Pip turned and was greeted by the sight of two people riding on a very tired looking horse.  
  
"Yeah I got a sister." Spot said as he pulled the horse to a stop. He glanced around the yard and his eyes fell on where Pip and Hazel were standing. "Oh Shit."  
  
"Shit indeed Benjamin, how have you been?" Pip asked coming to stand next to the saddle and patted Spot's leg.  
  
Spot jumped off and helped the girl behind him off next. The girl looked a bit nervous as she looked around. "I've been pretty good, I guess I should do some introductions. Guys this is my wife, Calyx Conlon. Dear these are my friends, and roommates, Jack Kelly, Racetrack Higgins, Skittery Jansen, Mush Lincoln, Bumlets Lopez, Kid Blink Parker and my sister Penelope Conlon- Donnelly. I didn't quite catch the other young woman's name."  
  
"This delightful young lady is Miss Hazel Montgomery. She is to become Mrs. Parker soon I imagine." Pip smiled sweetly to her brother.  
  
"I am not becoming anyone besides Hazel Montgomery until someone tells me what the heck is going on here." Hazel said as she crossed her arms.  
  
Pip realized that both Hazel and Calyx were feeling a bit lost. "Okay let's back up a bit so you can get the full advantage of knowing the entire story. First off these seven guys grew up in New York City. They hadn't even known where Bloomington, Texas was until a little thing called the Newsie Strike happened. Suddenly these guys are promoted from being obscure newsies" a few "Hey's" interrupted her.  
  
"I am sorry, obscure outside of their own territories. They were suddenly on the most wanted kids in New York City. They had brought down an empire and now everyone wants a piece of them. They got the street kids to organize a union. Anyway they figured it was time to save their skins about the time that a couple of the guys started getting roughed up pretty bad. So they get on a train and head west.  
  
From what Spot wrote I am assuming their luck ran out about here. I am guessing the railroad cops spotted them and they got off to avoid more trouble. They settled here and after a year of living in their own filth and eating food that no normal person would feed to dogs they got fed up. They put an ad in the city-wide papers advertising for a wife. Of course you can't have one girl coming out to live with seven guys, I guess they even got some morals so they each decided to take a girl.  
  
Hazel you said you responded to the ad, and I'm here because my other brothers decided it was time for me to get married. I'm trying to figure out how the new Mrs. Conlon-Donnelly fits in to all of this." Pip took a breath as all eyes turned to the girl who was fiddling with the ribbons on her bonnet. 


	10. Family Reunion, sniff snort

The girl next to the horse suddenly straightened and looked very angry as she spoke. "I am not supposed to be here at all. This pervert kidnapped me."  
  
All eyes swung to Spot who was just as taken aback as they were. "I did no such thing my dear."  
  
"Yes you most certainly did. I came to Bloomington to take care of my aunt who was dying and you," the new Mrs. Conlon paused for a moment as she gathered her wits. "You tricked me. You said you were sent by my aunt to collect me. You lied to me all the way up to the parsons door then you took that awful hat in your hands and you tell me my Aunt Katherine is dead and we were at the parson's to make arraignments. Then all of a sudden the parson is pronouncing us husband and wife. In all my days I have never been so humiliated. I can't believe the story you pulled. Telling that poor man that I had come out to marry you as if any woman in her right mind would come and marry a no good sneak like you." Calyx looked around at the shocked faces of her audience then gulped. "Oh I'm sorry." She said before suddenly bursting into tears.  
  
Hazel was the first to recover from her shock and put an arm around the sobbing girl. "There, there it'll be okay. I'm sure we'll get this all sorted out in no time. You'll be okay." She patted Calyx on the back before shooting Pip a panicked look. "A little help here." She hissed.  
  
Pip sprung into action then. "Okay boys the shows over, where are the three of us girls going to sleep?"  
  
The guys looked at each other blankly. "With us?" Bumlets finally ventured which caused a renewed sobbing from Calyx.  
  
"I don't think that is a good idea mister." Pip said threateningly.  
  
Race had a sudden thought, "You know why don't we take the barn and the girls can have the house all to themselves."  
  
Hazel pounced on the idea quickly, "That is a wonderful idea. You seven have until dinner to clear out of the house. Anything that is left in the house after dinner is ours." She smiled sweetly as she lead Calyx up the stairs and into the house. Pip motioned Spot to follow her away from the house, but not before shooting a glare at the remaining boys.  
  
As Spot and Pip moved out of earshot the other boys looked at Jack for direction. "You know usually I would just ignore them, but I think they are serious." The other boys nodded and an all out race was on to see who could get their possessions out of the house the quickest.  
  
By the barn Spot was getting his own personal dressing down from Pip. "Benjamin Conlon I can not believe you would do that to that poor girl. You kidnapped her and forced a wedding on her. Of all the insensitive idiodic things you could do."  
  
"Hold up Penelope what do you mean things I could have done. I saved that girl from having to deal with all the snobby society people in town. They would have looked down on her because of her clothing, they would have snubbed her because of her accent and they would have turned their backs on her because of who her aunt was."  
  
"What do you mean by that? She is wearing the most well put together outfit I have ever seen in my life, and it isn't as if our bookstore wasn't in a good part of town. As for her accent, well everyone here has one. And what do you mean who her aunt was?"  
  
"Martha Williams, Calyx's aunt was a bit of an eccentric. We're living on her land, well it's ours now, but it started out as hers. She was a nice lady, when we came into town she made sure we didn't starve to death. Our tab at the general store was paid off each month, only because Miz Williams took pity on us. She had this land laying around and told us that we could work it until she was satisfied we wouldn't go under then she would give it to us scot free. They read her will two days ago, and while Calyx's mother got the house and the little money that Miz Williams had left, the seven of us got the land."  
  
"You just out right got all the land? Then you married the girl for her aunt's money. Or to make sure no one contested the will." Pip said incredulously.  
  
"No that's the thing there was no one left to contest the will. Miz Williams had let all of her servants off. The town doctor and the parson's wives were the ones taking care of her. And she made sure they were well rewarded but Calyx gets the house and the rest of the money. The lawyer who read the will said that he had held off reading it as long as possible and if Miz William's niece didn't show in six months the rest went to us too. If I had wanted the money I wouldn't have married the girl." Spot protested.  
  
"Then why did you marry her." Pip asked her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well, she was there." Spot said shrugging his shoulders finally.  
  
"She was there." Pip said pausing between each word. She growled in her throat and threw up her hands. "She was right, you are a pervert. All of you boys are, what are you thinking bringing seven girls here to marry just like that. They don't know who you are. They don't' know anything about you. But you are all going to just marry them? This is the stupidest idea ever, even more so than a strike by the newsies to lower the price of papes."  
  
"But Sis that worked. We got Pulitzer to listen."  
  
"Yeah but you also almost got a guy killed because of it. Let's just hope that this one doesn't blow up in your faces." Pip said her skepticism obvious.  
  
"It won't, at least not for me." Spot smiled "I'm already married."  
  
Pip snorted rolled her eyes and slapped him on the side of the head. "You only got married on paper, she ain't gonna let you near her with a twelve foot pole."  
  
"Oh that is what you think little sister. The Conlon charm will do the trick she'll be mine before the rest of the girls even show up." Spot boasted.  
  
"Really? Okay I bet you." Pip stopped for a moment. "I bet you your key for my locket that she doesn't fall for you."  
  
"Deal." Spot said spitting in his hand. Pip copied his action and they shook on it. Pip quickly gave Spot a hug.  
  
"You know it is nice to see you again Spot." Pip said standing back.  
  
"It's nice to see again to Pipsqueak." Spot said a bit taken back by her sudden show of affection.  
  
Pip smiled and held up a leather thong with a key dangling on it. "I really do think that this key will be a perfect necklace."  
  
Spot reached for what was obviously missing from his neck and could only try to catch up with the already running Pip, "Hey give that back I still have two weeks." 


	11. Of Mice and Snakes

A/N: Hey I'm back with more chapters. My Muse has returned after a long vacation and you get to have three new chapters. Hey if any words seem to be missing please leave it spelled out in the review. I now am uploading chapters on a computer that has some child safety thing on it. It isn't as if I'm using bad words it's just they don't allow words such as pervert or witch to be viewed on the web...who knew. Anyway I hope you enjoy the next few chapters the fun begins now.  
  
Pip flashed a smile to Spot as she slipped into the house. The thuds from the loft told her that the other boys were doing their best to be out by dinner. "Penny I want my key back." Spot said as he entered the house glaring at Pip in a menacing manner.  
  
"Not until I'm satisfied that all seven of you are moved out." Pip said glaring right back.  
  
"What would satisfy you?" Spot asked suddenly.  
  
"You in jail." A voice from behind Pip said coldly.  
  
"Now Calyx we can't send him to jail yet." Pip said soothingly, "But we can make sure that the seven of them are very uncomfortable. Hazel," Pip called out.  
  
"Yeah?" Hazel stuck her head out. "Oh Pip you wouldn't believe their kitchen. I swear I saw some of the food in the pantry move."  
  
"That would be the mice." Spot interjected.  
  
"Mice?" Hazel squeaked.  
  
"Yeah we set traps and that sort of thing, but the little bugg...I mean guys are just too smart. They spring the traps and then take the bait." Spot explained with a shrug, "Well I better get packing." He was up the stairs like a shot leaving the three girls gapping after him.  
  
"The first thing I do tomorrow is get us some cats. A few good mousers, I hate mice." Pip said fervently as she looked around the room.  
  
"The mice aren't the only think in the kitchen. It is a total loss. I think just taking a spade and shoveling it all out would be the best course of action." Calyx suggested.  
  
"No then we would have to buy all new dishes and pots and pans. Too expensive." Pip said practically. "Well let's get to work." They entered the kitchen and each took an area to begin cleaning.  
  
"I'm surprise this house hasn't fallen down around their ears." Hazel said motioning to a crack in the wall. "Look at this, I knew I was feeling a breeze."  
  
"Okay then maybe we should start a list." Pip went out to the front and grabbed a pencil and notebook from her bag. As she entered the kitchen she was scribbling on the page. "Okay we need some patching supplies and a cat. What else."  
  
"Right now I would say some cleaning supplies, I can't even find the wash tub." Calyx commented.  
  
"Either of you know how to make soap?" Hazel asked.  
  
"I know the basics but it takes a long time. Add soap to the list." Calyx admitted.  
  
"What about food?" Pip asked glancing at the cupboards.  
  
"Well I found some cornmeal and a possible jar of beans." Hazel offered.  
  
As Kid Blink entered the room he added, "We have some salt pork in the cellar."  
  
"And how do we get to the cellar?" Pip asked.  
  
"The door under the stairs leads down." Blink responded, his eyes darting everywhere as if he was afraid to meet the girls' eyes.  
  
Pip nodded, "Okay thanks." Blink gave a half smile before he was out the back door. "So I guess that food is on our list, unless the guys have been hiding vast amounts of food in this cellar. Why don't I go find out what is all down there while you two keep working up here?"  
  
Hazel and Calyx exchanged shrugs. "That's fine, I think I saw some matches and a candle in this cupboard." Hazel said opening a door. "Here, hopefully these will make it easier to see."  
  
"Thanks" Pip said as she lit the candle and slowly went down the rickety stairs to the damp cool cellar. The chill was an unexpected change from the almost constant heat above and Pip felt goose bumps climb her arms. There hanging from the ceiling was the salt pork that Blink had mentioned. Pip sighed as she walked around it trying to figure out how she was going to get it down. Her candlelight caught the glare of some jars on a high shelf. Pip was able to just barely reach the first jar. She looked it over, but was unable to identify what was even in the jar in the shifting light.  
  
A rustle from the corner caused her to jump. Pip slowly turned holding the light as far in front of her as possible. The light caught something and Pip screamed loudly. Above her the house shook from the pounding of feet on the stairs, a bit of dust got into her eyes, which caused them to water.  
  
"Pip are you okay?" Hazel asked concerned from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Pip shook her head, trying to get the dust out. "What's wrong girlie?" Skittery.  
  
"A s-s-snake." Pip said pointing to the corner.  
  
Jack took the candle from her hand and walked to the corner to validate her claim. He snorted suddenly and held up a limp rope. "This look like a snake to anyone else?" He asked snidely.  
  
Pip looked sheepishly over to the stairs where all of the rest of the occupants of the house were standing. "I guess the light was playing a trick on me." She suddenly had an idea, "But since you all are down here already could one of you get down the pork and take up these jars?" She asked sweetly.  
  
The boys grumbled as came into the cellar, Mush and Race got the pork down, while the other boys took the jars. As they went up the stairs Spot couldn't help commenting, "You know the next time you think you see a snake, make sure there is one before you start screaming. You almost caused me to have a heart attack."  
  
"Like you would really care if I had gotten bitten." Pip responded sharply.  
  
"No probably not, but the other girls would have and then we never would have eaten." Spot responded cheekily.  
  
Pip rolled her eyes at his back and counted to ten slowly in Italian as she climbed the stairs.  
  
"Did you really think you saw a snake?" Calyx asked as Pip entered into the kitchen.  
  
"Yes I heard something in the corner, and when I turned the light caught something's eyes." Pip said shivering as she took rag and began wiping the dust off the jars.  
  
"Maybe it was a mouse." Hazel said as she began looking at the jars that Pip was cleaning. "Well I hope these boys like corn, because I think all of these are corn."  
  
"Spot doesn't" Pip commented as she reached for a clean pot.  
  
Calyx shrugged as she began cutting up meat. "Too bad."  
  
Pip and Hazel laughed at her expression. The dishes were now manageable as the girls started a beef and vegetable stew. As the pot simmered Pip found some bread, which she cut up and toasted. Hazel kept at the dishes until they were all clean.  
  
By sundown the kitchen was clean and a meal was ready. The girls had fried some of the pork and had put that out for the guys, hoping that the stew would be ready for lunch or dinner tomorrow. The girls ate first, wanting to have as much time as possible to settle into their new rooms.  
  
"Why don't you two go unpack, I'll handle the guys tonight." Pip suggested as the girls cleaned up their dishes.  
  
"Are you sure?" Hazel asked.  
  
"It won't be a problem" Pip said with a shrug, "I grew up with five brothers including Spot. What are two more? You guys go get settled, these guys will be out of our hair soon and then we get some sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be one long day of cleaning."  
  
"I think we'll be cleaning longer than one day." Calyx said as she went to the door. "But if you want to clean up after those seven well I'm not going to stop you."  
  
Pip smiled at that and shooed both girls up the stairs before getting a spoon and pot. She banged her improvised dinner bell outside the door and the clanging brought the guys out of the barn. Pip stood at the door baring their entrance, pointing to the water pump. "None of you is getting any dinner till you're clean." She said sternly.  
  
"But it'll be cold." A voice whined.  
  
"And your dinner is getting cold with you out here whining about it." Pip replied with no sympathy.  
  
The guys grumbled half-heartedly as they went to wash up. "You know Conlon, if you had told up your sister would be coming I think I'd been against this whole idea." Jack mumbled after he washed up.  
  
"If I had know she was like this I would never have sent the letter." Spot replied as they entered the house.  
  
On the whole the guys were silent as they ate. No one really wanted to talk to Pip and their conversation was limited because she was there. As they left they were polite enough to thank Pip for the meal but that was the extent of their contact. Even Spot only gave Pip a quick kiss on the cheek as thanks as he slipped out of the house.  
  
But the lack of conversation didn't bother Pip a bit; she quickly washed the dishes that were dirtied before gathering her things from the entryway, bolting the door and blowing out the lanterns. She kept one candle lit as she found her way to a free bed. She didn't even bother to turn down the covers or change before she climbed into bed and was fast asleep. 


	12. How to get a ticket

Saiorse Callan ran as quickly as her skirts would allow her, it was just be her luck if by waking up late she missed her trolley. The trolley would be her only hope of getting to Manhattan without having to walk the entire way. Her hand touched the pole just as the trolley began moving and Saiorse pulled herself up onto the stair as the contraption pulled away from its previous resting place.  
  
"Just made it in time miss. That will be a nickel." The driver said as Saiorse began digging around in her bag for the fare. She handed him of her hard earned pennies and pushed her way to a spot a safe distance from the open door. As the trolley bumped and clattered its way out of Harlem she wondered yet again if this was really a good idea. Not just spending the last of her savings to save a couple of hours but her entire endeavor.  
  
She had only taken the newspaper from her employer, Mr. Davidson, after he had finished reading it. She had merely been glancing through the want ads when it had caught her eye, the advertisement for a wife. She had written to Jack Francis on a whim. She hadn't been expecting any answer at all. So when the letter arrived at her boarding house she had almost burned it.  
  
But something had held her back, the letter itself was brief, its only meaningful content being the Manhattan address of one Brian Denton. It was this Denton fellow who Saiorse had been told to contact if her choice was to come to this Texas. Saiorse had wasted no time in going to the nearest bookseller and finding an atlas of the United States, she wanted to make sure she knew where this Bloomington, Texas was. Her shock was evident when she had almost lost hold of the book before slamming it shut, earning a glare from the bookshop owner.  
  
The journey to Texas would cover almost half of the distance to Ireland, and it would take as many days as her journey over. Of this Saiorse was quite sure. But the chance to escape this oppressive maze of steel, wood, and brick, that chance was what had driven Saiorse to take the trolley from Harlem to Manhattan. As the trolley moved on Saiorse was carefully watching the passing buildings. It had taken almost an hour before she saw the offices of the New York Sun. At the next stop Saiorse quickly made her way to the front of the trolley and disembarked.  
  
She stepped clear of the other departing passengers and took a bracing sigh. "Well this is it. Going up those steps means it will all be real. I'll be getting married to a man I donae know. Mary mother of God give me strength." She whispered to herself before walking carefully up the stairs and into the lobby.  
  
She approached the central desk in the middle of the lobby and waited patiently for the young man behind the desk to acknowledge her. "I'm sorry miss all the secretary positions have been filled. Have a good day."  
  
"I am not here bout a secretary position. I am here to see Mr. Brian Denton." Saiorse said with some conviction.  
  
The young man looked her up and down, "Oh you are one of those. Well Mr. Denton's office is on the third floor. Second door on the right you can't miss it."  
  
"Thank ye." Saiorse said politely as she made her way to the stairs and began to ascend them. The trip to the third floor was a bit tiring. The stairs were not so much step as they were wide. Saiorse found that on she was unable to actually climb the stairs as she would have wanted, as they were more than a step apart but she finally figured out the stairs and on the landing for the third floor she couldn't help but be happy to be there.  
  
She came to the door marked "Editor of Foreign News" she stepped through and was a shocked by the sudden silence that descended on the tiny office.  
  
"Who are you?" A lanky boy with curly hair asked suddenly, and as if it was a signal the entire office was back to work.  
  
"I am Saiorse Callan, I respond to an ad in the Sun and I was told to meet with a Brian Denton to receive my train fare." Saiorse said as she came to stand before the young man.  
  
"You are another one aren't you. It just isn't fair all of you heading out there when I have been friends with them for such a long time. But no, no one would ask if David wants to go west. No I am stuck in the city with my brat brother and my stuck up sister. Slaving away in this tiny office trying to make a name for myself." A hand on his shoulder interrupted David's rant.  
  
"That's enough David I'm sure this young lady has had enough, why don't you go get us all some lunch from the deli." Another man who Saiorse assumed was the Foreign News Editor said placing a couple of bills in the boy's hand.  
  
"Fine I'll go get lunch. Why do I always have to get lunch? Why can't he go get lunch, no that wouldn't be right for the big editor of the paper." The boy said mumbling not so under his breath as he walked out the door.  
  
"Sorry about that Miss Callan, is that right? David is just a bit stressed right now, he is starting university in a couple of days." Saiorse just nodded as the man continued. "Anyway I'm Brian Denton as I'm sure Jack told you about. What can I do for you today?"  
  
"Well Mr. Denton I was hoping that you could provide me with the money for my train fare as Mr. Higgins told me you could."  
  
"Oh yes I've got the money for you right here. I'll just make sure you get on your way before David returns." Denton excused himself with little preamble and was back just as quickly. "There you are Miss. Sorry again about David. Have a good trip and give the boys my best wishes." Denton left Saiorse standing at the door her mouth agape. She shook her head as if to clear it and moved back out the door. She shook her head to clear it before heading down the stairs. She found the trip out was went much faster than the trip up.  
  
Before she knew it she was on the road that lead back toward her boarding house. She knew better than to attempt another trolley ride. Now that she had the money, it seemed silly that she would worry about a total nickel but she preferred to spend her time thinking about the finality of her decision.  
  
It was final now all she had to do was to purchase a ticket and she would be on her way. Saiorse could barely believe it, she had over one-hundred dollars in her pocket. That was more money that anyone in her family had ever had at one time. This was a big moment for her and all she had to do was disappear. Denton had no idea who she was, and that David kid, well he may know her name but she had mumbled it. He would probably wonder if he had heard her right.  
  
No she had to go through with it, she had made a promise, by taking the Higgins's money she had made a promise that she intended to keep. She would be on that train when it left for Texas. She would meet Anthony Higgins and she would marry him if she had to, every good Irish lass knows one doesn't just break a promise. Anyway it isn't every day that a man asks a girl to marry him over a batch of letters. Even if it was just a bit strange that he was looking for a wife by newspapers, and his solicitor was just a bit strange too. But then since coming to America a lot of things had been strange. 


	13. Unwelcome visitor

A tinkling piano was the backdrop as a brunette wove her way through tables to the stage at the front of the room. "Miss Larksen? There's a man here to see you."  
  
The piano stopped playing as the performer on the stage stopped dancing. "Excuse me Trish?"  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Larksen, but a man is at the door requesting to see you. He won't go away." Trish said looking very uncomfortable.  
  
"Just a second Marty I'll be right back. We'll work on that final number after I take care of this. Trish follow me, we'll talk to this man and make sure he doesn't come back." Medda put a hand on the girl's shoulder and they walked to the door.  
  
"Miss Larksen how have you been lately? Hosted any street rat parties?" The well-dressed man on the doorstep asked putting out his cigar with his boot.  
  
"Mister Snyder, I wish I could say it is a pleasure to see you, but then I would be lying. What can I do for you today?" Medda asked placing herself between Snyder and Trish.  
  
"I was just wondering if you had heard from any of the fugitives lately." Snyder said simply.  
  
"Fugitives? Mister Snyder I would never dream of breaking the law like that. I haven't had any contact with any fugitives ever." Medda said getting ready to close the door.  
  
"Well Miss Larksen if you do have any contact with those boys you'll let me know." Snyder asked as the door began to close.  
  
"I am sure I will." Medda said as the door. "Right and you'll be elected police chief, you stuck up jerk." Medda gave Trish a smile. "But you never heard it from me did you Trish?"  
  
Trish smiled back, "No ma'am, I am sorry to disturb you for him, but he wasn't going away this time."  
  
"No I am not surprised there. So have you gotten another letter from your admirer?" Medda teased as they walked back to the stage.  
  
Trish nodded with a grin, "Yes he said he was hoping I could come out in a month or so."  
  
Medda seemed concerned. "You know I am not sure if I feel safe sending you off with out knowing exactly where you are going. I wish you would allow me to write one of the boys and ask if they know anything about this Jack Frances."  
  
"Medda don't worry about it, I'm sure he is perfectly safe, and if not then I'll just try to find your boys. I'll be fine." Trish tried to reassure Medda. "Medda are you bugging that girl about going west on her own again?" A gaunt man asked as he came in.  
  
"Yes Chaney I'm bugging her again. I just don't feel right letting her go on her own. That is all." Medda said with a sigh.  
  
"Maybe I have a solution then if Miss Williams wouldn't be opposed to it, that is." Chaney Sullivan said as he sat down at a table and put up his feet.  
  
"Take your feet off my table Sullivan and tell me this grand idea." Medda said pushing his feet off of the table.  
  
"Well Miss William's admirer lives in the same town as my son. So I am interested in visiting my son, why don't I go with Miss Williams as a protector of sorts. She'll be able to meet her friend and I can see my son, we'll all be happy."  
  
"Except for your son Chaney. He hasn't even responded to my last letter about you being released from prison. You really want to surprised him?" Medda gently cautioned.  
  
"Medda my son and I have an understanding, we haven't seen each other in almost ten years, I am sure he is ready to see me." Chaney said completely ignoring Medda's caution.  
  
"Well Miss Larkson if it makes you feel better I would be fine to go with Mr. Sullivan. I'll be honest it would be nice to have a familiar face around if I get homesick." Trish said hoping to avoid an argument to break out between the two adults.  
  
"See Medda she is okay with it. I'll even promise to come back with in a month if it makes you feel even better." Chaney offered.  
  
"No Chaney I ain't make you cut your time short. Just promise you might actually come back. Cause I can't imagine the cops let you out of their sight for too long." Medda commented.  
  
"Medda darling, I can't imagine that the cops are going to worry about a two-bit thief like me when they are harassing you about my son and his friends." Chaney teased.  
  
"Well if you disappear they are going to put two and two together and get four. How would you know where your son was? Unless you were told by someone who knows where he could be? I could get into a lot of trouble, you know they are just looking for an excuse to close this place down." Medda said nervously.  
  
"So you don't want me to contact my kid?" Chaney asked, raising his tone.  
  
"No I never said that, Chaney. Kelly ain't exactly thrilled you're out. He hasn't asked about you in any of his letters and he certainly hasn't asked for you to come out. Can't you just wait for him to be ready?"  
  
"Medda if I waited until Frances was ready I would be waiting until Snyder decides to give up the ghost. If Miss Williams doesn't mind I'll go out with her. It might surprise the boy but it's time to clear the air. I'll be back. Trust me." Chaney said with a smile.  
  
Medda laughed and sighed before turning to face Trish, who was doing her best not to listen. "Well Trish what do you think? I can't resist a Sullivan smile."  
  
Trish was taken back, "You mean it's going to be my decision?"  
  
"Of course, we can't make this decision for you. You'll be on a train for over a week with Chaney Sullivan, that can be a very scary thing. Seriously you'll have to keep an eye on him. Jack didn't come by his charming skills by accident, they are passed down from father to son from birth." Medda teased with a smirk.  
  
"Well I would feel better knowing someone was there that I even sort of knew." Trish conceded. "But I don't want to get you or Mr. Sullivan in trouble."  
  
"Honey, Chaney will get into trouble no matter what you decide, maybe if he gets out of the city though he can avoid another stint in jail." Medda went from teasing to serious in a matter of moments.  
  
"Then I would like him to come." Trish said with more conviction then she felt.  
  
"Good then we're all agreed. Miss Williams I'll make sure you have the money you need to buy your ticket and mine. Just as soon as your young man give you a date." Chaney said smiling widely.  
  
"Well he did say that he would appreciate having around during harvest. He said that September 1st would be a good day to arrive." Trish said shyly.  
  
"Then for September 1st it is. That gives us a little over a month to be ready." Chaney said excitedly. "Now Medda what do you think I should take to give to my son?" Chaney asked Medda leading her away from Trish.  
  
"Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into this time." Trish asked to herself as she began to clean up around the stage once again. 


	14. An Unexpected Visit

Calyx sighed softly as she heard the guys leave after their meal. She had been here almost two weeks and she still hadn't taken a single meal with the guys. It wasn't that she was frightened, no of course she wasn't frightened. Who would be frightened? It wasn't as if she was all alone in a house with seven men and two women. No wait she was all alone in a house with seven men and two women. She had to admit that she was frightened, just a bit by this prospect.  
  
Her outburst when she had first arrived had been just the tip of the iceberg. Born out of a sense of understandable fear that she had been kidnapped for nefarious purposes. The relief that she had felt due to the presence of the other two women was beginning to fade. Yes Pip had taken charge and had moved the men out of the house in short order. But Spot, Ben, what ever his name was, the one she had married, he had a fundamental right to be with her. And there was nothing that anyone, not even Pip, could do to stop him if he decided to exercise that right.  
  
Calyx rubbed her arms to warm herself up. Well he hadn't come to her room a single time since they had arrived. She could only hope he wouldn't come tonight either. She began to undress but the window opening caused her to stop. She opened her mouth to scream when "Hey don't do that, I really don't need my sister playing mother to me." Spot hissed.  
  
"Why shouldn't I yell," She hissed back, "I deserve a night of peace after time you put me through."  
  
"What I put you through?" Spot asked after he had climbed in. "You have no idea what it is like dear wife. And let me tell you something, I've been patient with you for almost two weeks I deserve a freaking medal."  
  
"I am married to you, I would think that in and of itself makes this a hard day." Calyx said, "Now get out I want to go to bed."  
  
"I ain't gonna be spending another night in a barn with a bunch of my friends." Spot announced, his voice still low.  
  
"Well you aren't gonna be spending it here either." Calyx walked to the door. "I'm sure your horse could you some company."  
  
"Now hold on a second I ain't gonna try anything I promise." Spot said holding his hands up.  
  
"Really?" Calyx asked skeptically. "Then why did you marry me?"  
  
"I don't know you were there on the platform. The idea just came to me. I figured that I shouldn't be the only guy here without a girl."  
  
"You chose to have your sister come, the others probably didn't force you."  
  
"No but they didn't know that I had invited her. Like I said it just thought of it as you walked off the train."  
  
"Fine so you just thought of it, why me? There were other girls on that train."  
  
"Yes but you were the prettiest." Spot sounded so matter of fact that Calyx was shocked.  
  
"I'm not pretty." She finally responded.  
  
Spot shook his head as he came closer, "Why do you think that?"  
  
"I just know. What kind of guy wants to marry a girl with dirt brown hair and green eyes? Most guys what the buxom blonde with crystal blue eyes." Calyx said as she ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"Maybe I'm not most guys." Spot said as he ran a hand down her cheek.  
  
"Don't touch me," Calyx jerked away from his touch and backed up.  
  
"I got every right to touch you." Spot commented taking a step closer.  
  
"No you don't," Calyx said now against the door. "You tricked me Ben."  
  
"I'm sorry about tricking you, but would you have come if I had explained everything?" Spot asked now right in front of her.  
  
"You should have given me the chance to make the decision." Calyx said quietly.  
  
"I guess I didn't want to take the chance you would say no." Spot said before leaning in to kiss her.  
  
When he broke the kiss Calyx looked him in the eye, "I might not have, but I'm saying it now. Don't come near me again Benjamin Conlon unless you want to be missing essential parts." She pushed him hard and opened the door. "Get out and I won't scream."  
  
Spot smiled at her before ducking out the door, "One day soon you're going to want me to kiss you."  
  
"Not today." Calyx said as she shut the door in his face. She could hear him laughing on the other side as she leaned against the now shut door. Maybe being married to a complete stranger wouldn't be all that bad. But she wasn't going to find out tonight. She pushed off of the door and pushed the dresser into front of the door. She then went to the window and locked it. She closed the curtain and finally got ready to sleep. But even her anxiety wasn't enough to keep her awake all that much longer. 


	15. Leaving home

"Anne button me up." Anne rolled her eyes behind her book before looking up. "Please Anne button me up?" The little boy looked up at her pleadingly his mouth in a pout.  
  
"Okay Peter come closer so I can do this properly." Anne said as she put down the book. She quickly buttoned up his waistband and gave him a pat on the bottom.  
  
"Thanks Anne." Peter responded giving her a gap-tooth smile.  
  
"You're welcome Peter." Anne said picking her book back up. She had only just gotten back into her book she was interrupted yet again.  
  
"Anne do you really want to leave this all behind?" A gentle voice asked from the nursery doorway.  
  
"What do you mean Mother?" Anne asked with a sigh.  
  
"You know that you'll be leaving this all behind when you leave tomorrow. It is hard to believe that you could do that for a man you barely know." Gladys said sitting down next to her daughter on the window seat.  
  
"Mother you didn't know Father before you married him. Your parents arranged your marriage. I have prayed about this, quite a lot. I think this is the best thing for me, I think it was a blessing that Father brought that paper home from New York with that ad in it." Anne tried to explain it all as best she could.  
  
"I know you have prayed about this, as have your father and I. But this isn't like our marriage, in the most important difference is that we do not know anything about your young man, not even his name. He even has admitted that the name in the ad wasn't his. Your father is worried that you might not be as prepared as you think." Gladys explained as gently as possible.  
  
"Mother, I don't think there is any more that I can do to be more prepared." Anne said silently thinking that there was probably no situation she had ever been less prepared for.  
  
"Anne, are you sure about this? There are some very nice boys that live right here in Boston."  
  
"Mother, I don't think that any of the nice boys here are the person that God had in mind for me. I'm going to Texas for this young man, and there is very little you can do to change my mind. Please just be happy for me, I don't want to leave Boston if you and Father are mad at me." While Anne was nervous about her decision and she still wasn't totally sure about leaving her family, she knew she didn't want to leave home without her parents' blessing.  
  
"Anne I am not mad at you. I couldn't be upset with you because you did what you know is probably best. I just wish that we could have more time."  
  
"Why would we need more time? My hope chest is full, I have all the books on housekeeping that anyone could ever need, and we have had the discussion. Mother I am as prepared as you can ensure." Anne said resisting the urge to roll her eyes.  
  
Anne's mother nodded slowly as the clock in the hall chimed the hour. "Alright Anne we'll discuss this after dinner, the cook has made your favorite meal." She rose and walked out of the room.  
  
Anne watched her go with a shake of her head. Her mother was trying, actually both her mother and father were trying but it didn't take a genius to realize they weren't totally behind Anne or her decision to marry the young man from the ad. It wasn't as if this sort of thing happened in their circle of friends. Of course Anne was a bit of an embarrassment to her parents. Thought it hadn't been mentioned lately, her parents had been very disappointed that she had yet to marry.  
  
Anne really couldn't understand why they were so against this. They were the ones who had been pushing her to marry. They were the ones who wanted her to settle down. So she wasn't going to settle down with Alexander Howell Thurstien the Fourth, well she couldn't be a Thurstien. And if her parents couldn't understand that, then they would find out that they were going to lose their daughter. There was nothing that they could do to change her mind.  
  
When the paper had arrived bearing the advertisement for a mail-order bride Anne had been intrigued. She had answered the advert on a whim, thinking that no one was going to write back to her. She had been quite surprised then when a letter addressed to her from the mysterious Jack Francis had arrived with the evening post a month later.  
  
Anne's sister Claire was thrilled to say the least. "Good now I can seriously look at getting married." She had said cheerfully.  
  
Sadly Claire had been the only one of her family pleased with the news. Her parents had been furious at the thought that their little girl had answered such an advertisement. What would their friends think, what would their church think? These were the first questions from Anne's mother's mouth. The next two weeks were the hardest for Anne. On one hand she was ready to be an independent woman. She had been sneaking out to suffragette meetings since she was fourteen and the idea of being an independent woman was appealing to no end.  
  
But then again her family was very important to her, and their approval or disapproval did still carry a lot of weight. In the end Anne's independent spirit won out. And she had sent a letter to Mr. Francis agreeing to come out. His next letter told her how to get in touch with his solicitor, a Mr. Denton. Mr. Denton had sent her the money she had needed for the train ticket. She had packed and she was ready all that was left now was to face her family one last meal.  
  
As she entered into the formal dining room she was surprised by the fact that all of her siblings were present, as well as her grandparents and a few of her aunts and uncles. "Mother what is all of this?" She asked as her mother lead her to the head of the table.  
  
"Well dear, since your father and I cannot persuade you not to leave for Texas we decided to throw a bit of a going away party for you. We want you to be happy dear and if this makes you happy this is what we want for you." Anne's mother said softly as she gave Anne a kiss on the check. "I do hope that you and your husband will come out to visit us as soon as possible."  
  
"By next summer Mother I promise." Anne said with a smile as she sat down to enjoy one last meal with her family. Suddenly Texas didn't seem so scary. This was going to be an adventure, and with her family's support it would be a great one. 


	16. Meet Mr Jack Frances

The train platform at the Brookings' station was unusually crowded; a couple of families, as well as two groups of young people were gathered to meet this afternoon train. The families separated the two groups, and it was apparent that this was not an accident. The female group, Pip, Calyx, and Hazel stood together in conference only breaking ranks to cast glares at the group of five guys, who were gathered at the other end of the platform.  
  
"Can you believe those boys? They stand down there goofing off as if their lives weren't about to change dramatically." Hazel commented. "Do they really believe that these girls are going to accept the truth with out so much as a peep?"  
  
"Probably," Pip snorted, "They're use to getting their way that it hasn't even occurred to them that some of these girls might cause a scene here at the train station."  
  
"I wonder if they'll at least give their girls a chance to back out before marrying them." Calyx asked softly, twisting her unwanted wedding band.  
  
Pip gave her a one-armed hug. "Not all of these guys are like Spot. Look at Blink you don't see him pushing Hazel to bed with him."  
  
"That is because he is a gentleman and wants to get to know me first." Hazel said dreamily.  
  
"Not that is because he is frightened what two angry females who have access to every kitchen knife in the house would do to him." Pip said with an evil grin, her hand going to the key hanging around her neck.  
  
"Imagine what eight angry females with that access could do." Calyx said a quick smile gracing her features. It was quickly replaced by a frown as she surveyed the platform. "Speaking of Blink, where did he and my hopelessly devoted husband go?"  
  
Pip shrugged, smiling at her sister-in-law's sarcasm, "I think they said something about supplies and fortifications. I'm guessing they're at the saloon getting drunk."  
  
Neither Hazel nor Calyx could voice a comment, though Calyx did huff, for as Hazel opened her mouth to respond a train whistle blew drawing their attention to the approaching train. The guys gathered at the other end and stopped their usual rough housing and suddenly become very quiet. As the train pulled up Pip glanced down the platform and was happy to note that they all looked a bit apprehensive. The train pulled in with a final screaming of breaks and a release of steam.  
  
As the steam cleared the passengers began to disembark. First off was an elderly couple. They were greeted by one of the families. A young man came next straightening his bowler hat and coat before he began walking into town.  
  
The next passenger came out near where the girls were standing. She was tall, and the first thing that Pip noticed was that she had dark hair. She seemed to have trouble with her skirt as the wind whipped around the train. She glanced around the platform looking for someone.  
  
"I bet she is one of the brides, should we approach her or should we let the guys?" Pip asked in a low voice.  
  
Calyx didn't answer but went over to introduce herself to the girl. "Hello you must be Saiorse Callan."  
  
The other girl seemed surprised, "Why yes I am, how did you know that?" she asked her Irish brogue thick.  
  
"I'm Calyx Bra-Conlon. My husband and his friends placed the ad that you answered." Calyx said trying her best to be friendly.  
  
"Your husband and his friends?" Saiorse was confused.  
  
"Yes, I'll be happy to explain it all to you after we have finished meeting everyone. Did you have any other bags?" Calyx asked as she led the other girl to where Pip and Hazel were standing.  
  
"No I don't," Saiorse said looking at the other girls strangely.  
  
"So has anyone else come off the train yet?" Calyx asked.  
  
"Yes two girls came off while you were greeting your friend. Hi I'm Penelope Conlon, call me Pip, and this is Hazel Montgomery it's nice to meet you." Pip said holding out a hand to the silent Saiorse.  
  
"Saiorse Callan, did you also answer the ad?" Saiorse asked cautiously.  
  
"Well sort of, my older brother answered for me, but Spot, that is Calyx's husband and another one of my brothers replied and asked me to come help get ready for all of the other girls' arrivals." Pip said with a laugh.  
  
As they were speaking a solid slap rang over the platform, the four girls turned to see a very astonished Skittery holding his cheek while a petite red head was nursing her hand next to another girl just a few inches taller with black hair. Both girls were glaring at the boys. "Calyx those were the two girls who got off while you were talking, think we should go intervene? "Hazel asked.  
  
"Goodness no, let the boys figure it out for themselves. I think the young girl with the older gentleman and the girl over there are probably the other two girls we are waiting for."  
  
"How can you be sure? Maybe the girl is the gentleman's daughter and they aren't here about the ad at all." Hazel said.  
  
"Well if they aren't here about the ad, that means that the guys are a girl short, which doesn't bode well for them." Pip pointed out evenly. "I'll go talk to the younger girl, Hazel why don't you go meet the other one. We'll check on the guys after that."  
  
Hazel nodded and made her way over to the nicely dressed girl standing by herself. "Hi, I'm Hazel Montgomery. I hope you don't think I'm forward but did you answer an advertisement for a bride?"  
  
The girl smiled softly, "Why yes I am. How do you do Miss Montgomery, I am Anne Gordon. How did you know about the ad?"  
  
"I am well Miss Gordon, and I know about the ad because I answered too." Hazel said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Mr. Francis asked more than one woman to come out? Maybe I was mistaken about his intentions." Anne said nervously.  
  
"Oh no there is more than one Mr. Francis, well sort of. Anyway my response came from a different man than yours did. Oh I am botching this up terribly. If you would just follow me Pip will explain everything much better than I ever could." Hazel was as flustered as Anne was and she led her over to where Calyx and Saoirse were standing.  
  
Pip was at a lost of how to approach the older man and the young girl. She causally walked to the bench that was near where they were standing and sat down.  
  
"Now Mr. Sullivan do you think my Mr. Francis will know where your son lives?" The girl asked.  
  
"Don't you worry none Miss Williams if my boy doesn't know where then we'll just ask the townsfolk about him. Why don't you sit here while I go find us a place to stay, it seems your young man isn't here to meet the train." Mr. Sullivan was turning to leave when Pip made her move.  
  
"Excuse me are you looking to meet Mr. Jack Francis?" She asked casually.  
  
"Why yes we are, do you know him?" Miss Williams asked excitedly.  
  
"Well yes I do, in fact I live with them." Pip said smiling.  
  
"Them? Miss..." Miss Williams face seemed to take a look of horror.  
  
"I'm Penelope Conlon, but you can call me Pip, and yes I said them. My brother was one of the young men who placed the ad that you responded too. Though I don't remember any of the boys mentioning that their intended was bringing her father." Pip said looking at Mr. Sullivan.  
  
"Oh no nothing like that girly, I ain't Miss Williams pa. My son lives in this here town I was escorting Miss Williams out on the request of a mutual acquaintance. Since you know Mr. Francis maybe you know my son, I think he is going by Kelly here." Mr. Sullivan explained.  
  
Pip's eyes got huge, before she began to laugh. "Yes Mr. Sullivan Kelly and I are acquainted. Why don't we go meet the guys and the other girls who answered the ad now." She had a mischievous look in her eye as she motioned Hazel and Calyx over.  
  
"Girls I would like to introduce Miss Trish Williams and Mr. Sullivan, he is out west to meet his son, Mr. Kelly. Miss William, Mr. Sullivan this is Mrs. Conlon, Miss Montgomery, Miss Callan and I don't believe we have met." Pip said as she finished her introductions.  
  
"No we haven't I am Miss Anne Gordon." Anne said with a tight smile.  
  
"I'm Penelope Conlon, but you can just call me Pip." Pip held out her hand to shake hands that Anne did. "Well let's go get the guys and we can be on our way." Pip said delightedly leading her little group closer to where the guys were in the middle of a row.  
  
"I demand you give me back my things you street rat." The red head was demanding.  
  
"And I demand that you take us to the nearest police officer this instant." The black haired girl added.  
  
"I'm sorry girls but there isn't anything that even resembles a police officer in this town. But maybe I can be of assistance." Pip said stepping between the huddle of boys and the two girls.  
  
"And who might you be?" The red head asked.  
  
"I am Penelope Conlon, sometime friend to these guys and all around welcome wagon. And you ladies are?"  
  
"I am Helen Black," the girl who had demanded to see the police officer replied, she motioned to her friend, "And this is Michelle Beaufort."  
  
"Well it is nice to meet you ladies, the ladies with me are Miss Anne Gordon, Hazel Montgomery, Miss Saiorse Callan, Miss Trish Williams and Mrs. Calyx Conlon. And the gentleman with me is Mr. Sullivan, he's here for Jack." She smiled sweetly at Kelly who was looking at Mr. Sullivan curiously. "And since the boys have no manners I'll introduce them too, starting from the back we have Racetrack Higgins, Skittery James, Mush Jenkins, Bumlets Hampton and Jack Kelly. Collectively they are Mr. Jack Francis, your fiancés." 


	17. Snoring is dangerous to one's health

A/N If you can't tell I added three chapters dealing with the time leading up to the other girls arrivals in Texas. I figured you guys might need a bit of back-story. Don't worry Helen and Michelle will get their say, I'm just saving that for later. I also want to thank everyone who is reviewing so faithfully. A shout out here goes to Cyanne 76, who is the president and founder of IHAMDTMC. I am on that list; I've got Ewan McGregor on my ceiling, click on her name in the reviews if you want to find out more. SOs to Ershey, ShortAtntionSpaz and JustDuck, thanks for being so faithful in your reviews they really do make my day. And if I misspelled anyone's names, sorry that's the web flitter doing its job. (Stupid filter.) Anyway on with the story.  
  
Pip was quite proud of the stunned silence that followed her remark. It was an accomplishment in and of itself to silence all five of the guys at once. Though usually that took the mention of girl troubles and possibly shopping. But it was quite another to silence the boys and to enjoy the looks of horror that crossed their faces as the new arrivals realized just how they had been fooled.  
  
Pip was counting silently in her head as she waited for the first outburst. She got to one and a half minutes before Helen started to yell at the first guy she set eyes on, which unfortunately for him was Mush. Mush had been reaching for her bag when the bomb had been dropped and Helen's reaction did not disappoint Pip. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked pulling her bag to her protectively.  
  
Mush was silent for a beat then responded, "Getting your bag for you. I figured you didn't want to carry it all the way to the farm."  
  
"What in the world makes you think that I am going out to some farm with any of you?" Helen's voice was beginning to rise.  
  
"Well you don't have anywhere else to go do you?" Mush was just giving her enough rope to hang himself and the others were watching with horrid fascination.  
  
"No I don't and it is all because you guys decided to trick us into coming out here. How dare you prey on our hopes and dreams like that? You are nothing but a common sneak thief and I demand to see the local police officer." Helen was nearly screaming now, and her tone set off a series of events.  
  
Suddenly everyone was in fierce discussion. The boys, except for Jack, had quickly moved away from the girls and were debating on what to do next. The girls seemed to be ready to just up and leave on the next train. But soon the fight between Jack and Chaney Sullivan and caught everyone's attention.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Jack snarled at Chaney.  
  
"Medda asked me to escort Miss Williams to meet her mail-order husband." Chaney responded with a shrug.  
  
"Escort a girl out here? What were you thinking?"  
  
"I wanted to see you." Chaney yelled as if it was the most obvious explanation.  
  
"Well I didn't want to see you." Jack yelled back. Trish was standing near Chaney her eyes wide.  
  
"Why don't you want to see your father." She asked innocently.  
  
"Because he abandoned me and my mother for an easy score." Jack snarled at her.  
  
"Now that is no way to treat a lady. Though it seems you bunch has a lot to learn about treating girls." Chaney stepped between Jack and Trish.  
  
"What do you know about treating girls? You've been in the pokey for the last ten years. And don't try running my life for me. I've survived on my own since I was nine thanks to you. I don't need you acting like we need to be all family like now. You had your chance when I was a kid. I can run my own life. Why don't you just get back on that train? The girl's here now." Jack said turning away from Chaney.  
  
Chaney took Jack's arm and forced him to turn back around. "Listen to me boy. I ain't leaving till I'm satisfied that you and your pals ain't gonna hurt these girls. So live with it."  
  
Jack snorted and was about to say something when a shot was fired. All of the conversations on the train platform stopped. "Thanks for quieting down." A somewhat familiar young man was just placing his pistol into its holster as the groups turned to face him. "Now I don't want to arrest any of you for disturbing the peace. So why don't you move along here."  
  
"Excuse me, sir are you the local police officer?" Helen asked suddenly.  
  
"Why yes ma'am I am the local sheriff, of sorts. At least till Sheriff Thoene gets back from Huston. Deputy Sam Davis at your service." The deputy smiled at the girl who grinned back evilly.  
  
"Then would you be so kind as to arrest these men. They tried to assault my friend and I as we disembarked the train for a drink of water." Hazel pointed to the five guys.  
  
"All of them ma'am?" Sam Davis looked around the group the other girls, including Pip, Hazel and Calyx were nodding.  
  
"We did no such thing Sam, these girls are lying to you." Race protested.  
  
"Now Higgins you know I can't just disregard the claims of these ladies. It is highly unusual for a woman to just lie about being assaulted. Why don't I just take all of you down to the jail and we'll discuss it." Sam Davis said motioning for the guys to lead the way.  
  
When the group arrived at the jail Davis had listened to the entire story that the girls somehow had concocted on the short walk over. They're story was complex, with many details. There were times where the guys had been sure they would forget a detail but the young ladies had forgotten nothing and soon the guys found themselves sharing a six by ten cell with Spot and Blink.  
  
Sam had admitted before letting the girls start their report that he had arrived at the train station looking for Mrs. Conlon, as both Spot and Blink had drank themselves to the point of total inebriation. Sam had thought that Calyx and Pip might take pity on Spot at least but neither young woman felt so inclined. So Spot and Blink had taken up residence on the only two bed in the cell, they were fast asleep and it didn't look as if anyone would be able to wake them.  
  
"I can't believe this," Skittery grumbled to Race as they sat in the cell behind the bars. "We've been out foxed by those girls. This is why I didn't want to go along with you guys. Now look where we are in prison."  
  
"Oh just shut up." Race snapped looking out the bars morosely. "Imagine those girls are going to have complete reign of our house, it will be pink and have flowers everywhere."  
  
Deputy Davis came over to the cell then, "You know I had to take you all into custody. It's just for the night, I'll be back bright and early to let you all out. Think of this as time to think what you are going to do when you get back to that house with all those angry women folk." Davis smiled, "Oh and I'll bring a couple buckets of water to pour over Conlon and Parker tomorrow. I'm sure Conlon's wife will be happy to make sure he never drinks like that again." Davis pointed over to the corner of the cell were Spot and Blink were snoring away. "Have a good evening fellas."  
  
Sam Davis tipped his hat to the guys, and left the jail, laughing heartily as he locked the office door and walked away.  
  
"I don't know about the rest of you, but I say we put Spot and Blink in the corner and flip for the bunks." Jack suggested.  
  
The others agreed and soon Spot and Blink were propped up in one corner still oblivious to their situation. The other flipped for the beds, which Mush and Blumlets won. It was a uncomfortable, long night for them all, but some how they fell asleep. Only to be rudely awaken the next morning. 


	18. Pardon my Cajan

A/N: So we have a new chapter don't ya know. It s more of a meanwhile chapters for you. But I'm hoping it gives more character background. For those who wanted to know you pronounce Calyx like Alex with a hard C at the beginning so it is "Cal-ex" at least that is how I pronounce it. Hope you all enjoy, thanks for the reviews, no shout outs this time around sorry. Don't forget to R/R.  
  
As the girls left the jailhouse they were all pretty proud of themselves. "Did you see the look on Jack's face when the deputy told them they were staying for the night?" Hazel asked gleefully. "I thought he was going to punch a wall or something."  
  
"The rest of the guys seemed a bit shocked; I don't think they even thought for a second that the deputy would believe us." Calyx said, before scowling "Well all of the guys except Blink and Ben."  
  
"Those two drunks are part of this too?" Anne asked sniffing in distain.  
  
"That would be my husband," Calyx's voice was surprisingly protective.  
  
The look that Pip gave Calyx showed her surprise, "Yes Spot and Blink are the other two guys who live at the house."  
  
Anne was doing some figuring in her head, "That means that there were seven guys in the house with you three girls?" Her tone was positively scandalous.  
  
"No just the three of us ladies were in the house; the guys have been in the barn since the first day." Hazel said quickly.  
  
"Oh I see," Anne was trying to be a bit more solicitous.  
  
"You ladies do know that those boys are going to be very upset about being put into jail for doing nothing." Chaney finally spoke, concern marring his face.  
  
"But Mr. Sullivan they did do something, they tricked us. They brought us out here under false pretenses." Trish protested.  
  
"That is still no reason to lock up a man, even if it is just over night. I think you girls should go back and tell the deputy to release those boys." Chaney's voice was low as he talked.  
  
"Mr Sullivan, it is just to teach them a lesson, I'm sure they will be out in no time. I'll even go back into town myself tomorrow and make sure they get out." Pip promised sincerely.  
  
"I still don't agree with this, why those boys should suffer over night, just going to jail should have been enough of a lesson." Chaney protested.  
  
"Mr. Sullivan, a true lesson is only learned if they get the impact of the entire lesson." Pip said. Then she looked up to the confused faces of the other girls, "Or something like that." She shrugged sheepishly.  
  
"Fine I'll go into town with you; I need to have a talk with my husband." Calyx said menacingly.  
  
The other girls exchanged looks before they all began giggling. Helen walking as they reached the edge of town. "Where exactly is this farm anyway?"  
  
"About a mile or so outside of town, we should get there before dark." Hazel answered.  
  
"Should?" Michelle's voice shook.  
  
"Well it depends on how fast we all walk. If we keep stopping it will be dark when we get there." Hazel said snidely.  
  
"Well let's get going, I really don't want to be out here after dark." Michelle said rubbing her arms briskly.  
  
"There is no one out here except us. Don't worry so much." Calyx  
  
"Well there is the deputy." Pip said thoughtfully.  
  
"The deputy lives out here?" Helen asked.  
  
"I assume so; he was the guy who escorted Hazel and me to the farm when Spot forgot about us at the station. He said that he lives just past the guys, maybe a mile or so." Pip explained.  
  
"I don't remember him saying that." Hazel commented a joking gleam in her eyes.  
  
"You were too wrapped up in the idea that you might be wrong about Parker and the ad the boys placed." Pip said jokingly.  
  
"Calyx how did you find out about the advertisement, you sound like you are from around here." Trish asked innocently.  
  
Calyx grimaced before admitting, "I didn't know about any advert until after I arrived."  
  
"After you arrived?" Anne sounded incredulous.  
  
"Yes, I'm from New Orleans. I came here to take care of my great aunt. Unfortunately she had already passed on when I had arrived. Ben Conlon was there to meet Pip, but he found me first. I was married to him before I even knew what was going on. Ben-Spot, well whatever his name is, happens to be the most disgusting man I have ever met." Calyx spat venomously.  
  
"Well maybe it ain't a legal marriage" Hazel said suddenly, "Pip is Ben Conlon his legal name?"  
  
Pip frowned; a hesitant pause was evident as she saw the hopeful look in Calyx's eyes. "Yes Ben Conlon is Spot's legal name. He never took our step dad's name. He ran away before he had too. I had to take it, being a girl and all. But I think the older boys were happy that he was never identified as a Donnelly in the papers during the strike. It would have been too embarrassing to them, and their father."  
  
"Strike." Helen seemed to be trying to place which strike Pip was talking about. "You mean to tell me that these guys were involved in the newsie strike two years ago?"  
  
"The ring leaders and they're really proud of it too." Hazel commented. "Don't razz them about it though; they still think that their hot stuff for winning."  
  
"Pip Conlon," Chaney spoke up suddenly. "You any relation to Jimmy Conlon?"  
  
Pip's face was hard now, "Depends on whose asking."  
  
"Well I knew a Jimmy Conlon about ten years ago, pretty popular guy. Well known and well respected. A soft spoken guy, but he probably would have ruled Harlem or even Brooklyn if he was on the outside." Chaney said respectfully.  
  
"Well he never got the chance. Though if you listen to Ben and the others talk, you would think that Spot did it all for him." Pip answered softly. "Like father like son. Spot just knew how not to get caught."  
  
They had approached the out buildings to the farm by that time and Pip was eager to get everyone settled for the night. "Mr. Sullivan you can bunk in the barn. I think the guys had been sleeping in the loft. Just keep an eye out for our cat. She's a bit territorial and I think she's gonna have kittens any day. Breakfast is at sun-up; well make sure to feed you before the guys get here."  
  
Chaney nodded and tipped his had to the girls. The rest of the group trouped toward the house, exhaustion evident. "Pip I think I'm going to make some Johnny-cakes for dinner." Hazel said before her eyes got wide.  
  
The sound of a horse walking up made Pip turn to face the deputy once again. "Evening ladies." He drawled. "Miz Conlon, Miss Conlon can I get a word with you before you eat dinner?"  
  
Hazel spoke quickly, "I'll get everyone settled in and make sure they eat. Take as long as you need." She then shepherded the girls into the house.  
  
Pip smiled gratefully. "So Deputy what can we do for you?"  
  
"First call me Sam I ain't on duty any more." Sam smiled winningly. "I'm actually here about Spot. This ain't the first time I've had to bring him in for disorderly conduct. I was sort of hoping that you ladies being here would end his shenanigans. But they been getting worse. And now he's got Parker involved."  
  
"What sort of shenanigans is my husband involved in?" Calyx asked.  
  
"Well nothing too rough, just drinking too much, and making a nuance of himself. But tonight he and Parker got into a fight."  
  
"Then why were they the only ones in the jail?" Pip asked.  
  
Sam was sheepish, "Because they were fighting each other."  
  
"And what do you suggest I do with my husband Deputy?" Calyx asked with a roll of her eyes.  
  
Sam really began to blush, "I was hoping that...umm...you would give him a reason to stay home nights."  
  
Calyx's eyes flashed, "You are off your rocker," was the only understandable part of her rant as she began speaking in rapid fire French.  
  
"She always do that?" Sam asked Pip in a low tone.  
  
"Only when you get her dander up. At least once a day." Pip confided.  
  
"Well I think I wore out my welcome. DO you want me to stop by before I head back to town tomorrow?"  
  
"Whatever for?" Pip asked.  
  
"I figured you might want to confront your men folk before I let them out." Sam said mater of factly.  
  
"Now that you mention it that does sound like a good idea." Pip conceded.  
  
"I'll be by at sun-up" Sam promised before tugging his had back on his head and turning to leave.  
  
Pip turned to Calyx who had calmed down a bit by now. "I have just the perfect wake-up call in mind." She said with a conspiratorly grin. 


	19. Goodmorning Texas

A/N: Okay so riding in a car for 30 hours does get the creative juices flowing. Here's the next chapter, the wake up call. Have fun reading and don't forget to review. Love all around

Michelle Beaufont woke with a start. Her heart was racing and it took a few moments to realize she was not in the midst of a bad dream. Or rather she wasn't in the midst of the bad dream she had been having just moments before, though she would qualify the past twelve hours as a bad dream come to life. She had come out to get away from her problems, but it seemed that while her original problem hadn't followed her, she had stepped into one fine pile of horse shit.

A cackling noise outside the window made her start again. But it soon turned into clucking, it was only chickens, and possibly a rooster. Michelle looked around the room, in the pre-dawn light she could just make out the beds nearest to her, and their occupants were still sleeping soundly. She slipped from her bed as quietly as possible and got dressed; she had laid out a pair of coveralls and her old man's shirt the night before. The floor was cold under her feet and she hurried to tiptoe out of the room and get into the kitchen that had to be warmer.

As she entered the kitchen she was surprised to see her hostesses cooking up a storm. They had also been talking quietly, which they stopped as she entered the room. "Good morning Michelle. You sleep well?" Calyx asked as she turned back to what ever she was beating in the bowl.

Michelle nodded, "Just fine thanks. But I did wake up a lot earlier than I intended."

Pip nodded in sympathy, "That rooster's timing is the worst. I usually try to turn back over and sleep a few winks more."

"I don't think I could fall back to sleep, it's much to quiet around here." Michelle observed. "But if you like catching more sleep why are you already up so early."

"The guys are in the pokey, so someone had to do the chores." Hazel answered as she breezed into the house.

"You better have stomped your feet good, I just cleaned that floor two days ago, I don't want barn yard junk tramped in." Calyx cautioned as she began pouring batter onto the griddle.

"I did stomp them, outside the door. I even scrapped them off." Hazel sassed back, "I didn't milk the cow though. I do hope that one of the other girls knows how. Or that Jersey will be in a wagon load of pain when you two get back from town."

"You are going to town?" Michelle was suddenly wide-awake.

"Yep, Sam is going to be here any minute. Then Calyx and I are going to wake those poor little boys up." Pip said evilly.

"What's your plan?" Hazel sat down next to Michelle at the table.

"We were going to just douse them with water, but Pip had a better idea" Calyx explained their plan in great detail as she and Pip finished up breakfast. A knock on the door sent Pip running to grab her shoes while Calyx got the door and gave Hazel last minute instructions.

"Don't forget to put that food on the warmer. Make sure to feed Mr. Sullivan and I want that food in the slop bucket when we get back, we aren't going to feed those boys until lunch at the earliest. There is some bread dough rising in the pantry, you don't mind finishing it up do you? There's butter in the churn put it in the cellar and if you get more milk from the cow maybe one of the girls can strain out the cream and we can have buttermilk and bread for lunch." Calyx grabbed a broom and handed a pan and spoon to Pip. "See you ladies later."

Sam looked at Pip and Calyx nervously, "What in heaven's name are you going to do in my jail house?"

Pip looked at Sam in wide-eyed innocence, "We aren't going to do anything to your jail."

Sam's eyes narrowed, "What are you going to do to the occupants of my jail."

"We're going to wake them up in style" Calyx said simply.

Sam still seemed skeptical as he allowed the girls to get ahead of him on the road. As he walked his horse he watched the two of them talk and giggle amongst themselves. A word here and there floated back to him, but it wasn't near enough to satisfy his curiosity about their plans. He kept glancing around wondering what anyone would say if he were to jump onto his gelding and run to wake the guys in his jail up before the ladies arrived. But he could hear his mother's voice in the back of his head. "Samuel Jefferson Davis, a true gentleman never leaves ladies on their own, especially not walking into a town." This meant he had to keep his promise to the girls or risk feeling guilty about it all day.

A part of him did feel sorry for the guys at the jail, but his mother's voice was reminding him that they had not acted like gentlemen and they deserved what ever it was that these girls were going to do to them. The pity he had was certainly directed for their unexpected wake up call, but an even bigger wellspring of pity was for when they reached their farm this afternoon.

He knew what his sister was like when he had done something to upset her. Something told him that these girls would be just as vindictive and inventive. So he was just going to sit back and enjoy the show. Just as long as they didn't break any laws that was, he didn't have to do anything to stop them. And lord only knows that this town did need to be shaken up a bit. Life had been awful quiet since the death of Widow Williams and her will leaving the "Yankee boys" her farm.d

As the trio reached town the girls slowed down to allow Sam to catch up, their plans were obviously finished. "Sam do you mind if Mrs. Colon and I go in first? Just two minutes that is all we need." Pip asked sweetly.

Sam pushed his hat up and scratched his head, "I guess it can't hurt anything. You ain't gonna use water now, are you?"

Pip grinned, "No better."

Sam shrugged and pulled his hat down over his eyes. He unlocked the door and motioned for the girls to enter. He stood in the doorway as the scene unfolded. It was even better than he had expected.

The girls had entered together with a banging of the pot. They took turns shouting, "Alright you lazy bums time to rise and shine. Papes are waiting to be sold here. Get out of those beds, presses are rolling. Come on don't just roll over Conlon. Carry the banner. Skits move your butt. Kelly I know you're awake, you got two whisks of my broom before it hits your behind. Come on boys CARRY THE BANNER." Pip screamed loudly as Calyx ran the broom handle up and down the cell bars.

The boys seemed to wake as one jumping up grumpily. Race reached for a cigar and hit Mush in the face. Skittery kicked both Blink and Spot trying to stumble for the washroom. But the moment that both Pip and Calyx were waiting for took a few more seconds to occur.

Spot woke up cursing both the sun light and the noise that the other boys were making, "When did boirds start waking us up?" He asked, then seeing both Calyx and Pip through the jail bars cursed some more, "Aw shit we're in jail." He flopped back into his corner narrowly missing Blink's good eye.

"Deputy what sort of jail you running here? Where's our breakfast?" Jack called out in frustration.

"No breakfast today boys, these ladies made bail. You're their problem." Sam was amused by how quickly all seven of the young men had woken up. He reminded himself to keep the wake up in mind the next time they graced his jail. Pip and Calyx followed him to the cell and entered it after he unlocked the door and opened it. Most of the guys filed out, stretching as they left the cell.

Spot and Blink still sat in their corner, not moving. Pip went over to him and pulled on Spot's arm, "Come on brother dear you have a cow to milk."

"Oh let me sleep, the sun's too bright." Spot whined.

Calyx rolled her eyes at her husband's behavior before slamming his hat down over his eyes, "Here that will block the sun. I've got chores at home to do, I don't need to stand here listening to you whine."

Spot just groaned, but he did get up. Blink had been smart, keeping quiet as he pulled his hat low over his eyes and joined the other guys on the other side of the jail bars. After getting Spot on his feet Calyx ushered the guys out, Pip was the last one to leave, "Deputy thanks for keeping them here overnight. I can only imagine what last night would have been like with them there."

"Well Miss Conlon it was no problem." Pip gave him a look, "Well I got a good laugh anyway. Don't hesitate to find me if they cause you too much trouble." Sam said holding out his hand.

"I don't think they'll be too much trouble now." Pip said shaking hands.

Sam grinned, "You're problem right, have a good morning."

"Thank you Deputy, bye." Pip grinned before hurrying after her gaggle of guys.

None of the guys spoke as they walked Pip and Calyx were whispering back and forth which caused the boys to be quite nervous. Maybe the girls weren't done with their plans of revenge. Except for throwing the boys out into the barn and this morning's wake up call they had really lived in peace. But with the arrival of more girls, life could get a lot worse before it got better. This made more than one of the guys shake in their shoes and dread the farm at the end of their journey.


	20. Now we get to talking

A/N: See I can update more frequently. Thanks for all the birthday wishes and such. I have a really long note at the bottom referencing a reveiw I received from my "out of place chapter." You can skip it if you wish or not. Also there may still be a few mysterious "s" floating around, just assume tat the word is supposed to be "girls" and keep going. The filter at the computer at my current residence likes taking words out at random. Anyway don't forget to click the review button, if you notice I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter and I updated licky split hint hint. I also have the story more or less planned out for the next few chapters so hopefully there will be no month long pauses. Now on to the story...

Disclaimer: I don't own them, don't even know what I would do with them if I did, well maybe I'd ducttape 'em to my ceiling ;-)

Hazel wasn't a bit surprised that all seven of the guys were silent as they followed Pip and Calyx into the farmyard. Pip's plan on waking them up was sure to make them all nervous. The idea was to make them so nervous that they wouldn't try anything more. Hazel thought a few of the girls were also hoping for an apology, but she was pretty sure that it wasn't going to happen. These boys were still convinced that they hadn't done anything wrong. For them to realize that they had would take more than just a trip to the jail and an early wake up call.  
  
As the boys trudged to the barn Hazel heard Pip yell, "You guys missed lunch, see you at supper time." Pip and Calyx entered the house and began giggling. "Hazel you missed it. You should have seen their reaction as we woke them. They didn't know what happened till they were all awake."  
  
"Even the deputy thought it was fun." Calyx said with a smile.  
  
"Well that is because we didn't pour water all over the boys. I think he would have been less friendly if we had done that." Pip explained as she made her way to the stove.  
  
"You're back, how did the wake up call go?" Michelle asked as she came in the kitchen, her hair covered by a handkerchief.  
  
"Well, really well, the guys are out in the barn, getting cleaned up. They have some chores to do but they know they have some apologizing to do before we allow them to eat dinner." Calyx was helping herself to bread and butter.  
  
"They can apologize all they want it, but it won't make their problems go away. The other girls are talking." Michelle started, but stopped as the rest of the girls entered.  
  
As the rest of the girls congregated in the kitchen Calyx and Pip were peppered with questions; after they all sat down at the table the questions started coming in a logical order. "So Pip how did the boys react?" Hazel asked.  
  
"They reacted like I thought they would, jumping up and falling all over each other until they realized they were in jail." Pip answered.  
  
Calyx gave her a look, "Then they began cursing."  
  
"Do you think they are really angry?" Helen asked throwing a look at the door.  
  
"Of course they are angry, but it isn't like they can do anything about it." Pip said with a shrug.  
  
"What all did you do? I want details." Michelle said perching on the table top.  
  
"Okay we went in quietly, then we began banging the pots and Pip yelled that they needed to get up because the presses are rolling?" Calyx looked at Pip for conformation.  
  
"Yep, they're newsies, from what I understood that was the only thing that gets them moving in the morning. That and the promise of breakfast, but we weren't about to feed them. And you should have seen them. Oh the confusion, I wouldn't be surprised if Blink has a black eye after this." Pip was smiling.  
  
"Parker is going to have a black eye?" Hazel seemed a bit excited.  
  
"Well Sam thought so. And he was so nice about letting us do that. Sam even said if they ended up in his jail again that he would want us to wake them up for him." Pip had a bit of a dreamy smile.  
  
"Sam is it?" Hazel teased, "And who exactly is Sam?"  
  
"Sam's the deputy." Pip said off handedly.  
  
"So the guys will be doing the chores again?" Saiorse asked suddenly.  
  
"Of course, they should get the barnyard ones finished pretty quickly. I know Skittery had mentioned that having to go work out with the horses at some point." Pip assured her.  
  
"Well it sounds like they were put in their place." Anne commented as she began to walk out of the kitchen.  
  
"But how are we going to treat them now?" Trish, who had been silently listening to the older s talk asked.  
  
"Treat them?" Michelle asked snidely, "Sweets we treat them they way they treated us. No mercy."  
  
"Well do we have to treat them all like that?" Trish questioned.  
  
"Yes all of them, they were absolutely horrible in tricking us into coming out here." Anne said snidely.  
  
"Exactly, I will not be treated like that ever again." Saiorse agreed.  
  
"I think we should just ignore them." Helen said nervously.  
  
"Ignoring them won't make them go away. But why did you ask Trish?" Pip responded.  
  
"Well Mush is kinda cute and he was really nice to me at the station." Trish said with a shrug.  
  
"Kinda cute? Don't you think he might have been nice at the station just to make you like him since he had tricked one of us into coming?" Michelle said incredulously.  
  
"I'm only angry at the guy who wrote to me, it's his fault I'm here. Not Mush's."  
  
"Well I'm mad at Mush because he was the one who wrote me. And you should be mad at all of them. I don't care who wrote me, they all had a hand in this. They all wrote us knowing what they were doing. But you're welcome to him. There is no way I would marry any of these guys now." Anne said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"So what are you going to do Anne?" Hazel asked.  
  
"I'm writing my parents, they'll send me the money to come home. If I promise to marry the man they want me to." Anne said resignedly.  
  
"You really want to marry a man of their choosing?" Pip asked her voice a bit skeptical.  
  
"Well no, but it isn't as if I have any choice." Anne's voice was now full of regret.  
  
"You don't have to marry one of these guys. There are plenty of men in town. I'm sure any of them would like a nice woman from out East to marry." Hazel pointed out.  
  
"Okay but what are we going to do about the men here? We can't just let them think they have free reign here." Anne said her voice holding a bit of hope.  
  
"I have an idea." Calyx said motioning the girls to gather close. They began discussing some ideas an occasional giggle coming from the circle.

Out in the barn the seven guys were fuming about their wake up call. "Can you believe those two? Acting like they were the queens of the town." Jack said throwing a pitchfork full of hey into the milk cow's stall.  
  
"I just don't get it what did we do wrong?" Mush asked.  
  
"We brought them all out at one time. If we had done it one at a time like I suggested it wouldn't have happened." Skittery said morosely.  
  
"Oh it would have happened, six separate times." Spot said simply.  
  
"You do know you did deserve something for what you did. You all lied to those girls in there. They came out here expecting to live with a new husband on a farm and raise lots of babies. You guys crush that dream in two minutes by showing up in mass at the train station. They have no time to adjust to that fact before you all decide to head out. No wonder they ganged up on you." Chaney pointed out.  
  
"Shut up old man, you have no idea what they were expecting." Jack scoffed.  
  
"Well boy I know what Miss Williams was expecting and it certainly wasn't to live in a house with seven other girls dealing with seven guys." Chaney said giving Jack a pointed look.  
  
"Fine they were expecting romance and moonlight walks. Well this is Texas romance isn't exactly part of the scenery. They just have to except that." Race commented.  
  
"Don't matter what they expect, but we have a house full of angry girls just waiting for us to screw up so they can send us back to Davis's jail." Skittery's tone was depressing.  
  
"Fine then how do we make them unangry?" Race asked looking around for suggestions.  
  
No one spoke up, finally Chaney gave them an obvious answer, one none of them wanted to hear. "Apologize. Be nice to them; make sure they got enough cow chips for their fire. Keep the yard clean, sweep the porch, bring the milk and eggs to them each morning. That sort of thing."  
  
"That's too much work." Spot scoffed. "Why would we do that, the girls back home just practically fell at our feet."  
  
"Well you never kidnapped any of those girls and brought them to the middle of no where telling them they had to marry you." Chaney reminded him.  
  
"Maybe we should apologize." Mush suggested.  
  
"Fine we'll apologize, but who is going to do it?" Spot asked. All eyes turned to him as one. "What me?"  
  
"Well Pip is your sister and Calyx is your wife. You have the most influence. If they forgive you the all the girls will." Jack pointed out.  
  
"Fine." Spot said surly. He stalked out of the barn and walked up to the house the other guys following him as a group. He straightened his shoulders and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.  
  
Pip answered the door with a superior look. "Can I help you Ben?"  
  
"Well Penelope there is something I want to say on behalf of all us guys to all of you ladies." He said seriously, ignoring her evil glare at her name.  
  
"Fine, hey the boys are coming to grovel." Pip yelled back into the house.  
  
The girls gathered at the window and door to await Spot's apology. He looked back at the guys before he began. "Okay we're sorry for tricking all of you into coming out here. We just wanted to have wives and we didn't think of how you all would react to coming here so surprisingly. We ask that you won't be mad at us anymore and we'll do our best not to screw up anymore." He motioned to the guys, who in one voice said, "We're sorry."  
  
"Your apology needs more work to be appropriate." Pip said before she slammed the door. The guys watched opened mouthed as Hazel made an obscene gesture before pulling the curtains shut. They were left wondering what they had still done wrong.

Really long A/N: This is in response to a review that commented on the cursing in my story. I guess I didn't realize I was cursing, because I do it so rarely and I don't think my swears are all that bad. Then again my internet software blocks cuss words. So anyway I'm sorry if anyone thinks that there is too much cursing in my stories. I feel where I use it were it is appropriate given the characters for the most part are street rats who grew up in the slums of New York City. Plus I compare my work with other stories in this section, in particular and the site in general, and I think I'm actually quite clean in both my language and my content. Anyway I hope I haven't turned anyone off to my story because of my language, if anything I hope that I gain people who are looking for quality stuff that doesn't involve Mary-Sue look alikes and slash.


	21. The Pranks, sort of

It had been two weeks since the girls had arrived at the farm. To the outside observer life seemed to be pleasant. There had been no arrests, no outrageous fights on the main street of Brookings, there had been no new plots of turned land. It seemed as if the girls had settled into life well. But that tranquility was a myth.   
  
In reality there was a massive battle of wills going on. The only neutral ground was the outhouse and town. Any other area was fair game. The small tricks had evolved into carefully thought out plans of attacks. Of course there were still tricks that were just too perfect to pass up. One example of this was when the boys, who obvious didn't realize how deep this rift ran, left their laundry on the porch for Pip and Calyx to do as they had the preceding weeks. Well they had done their laundry, with an extra surprise for the boys. They had not only shrunk the boys clothing by two sizes, but they had dyed all of the clothing blue. It hadn't been apparent at first, since the blue jeans were placed on top. But it became apparent when the boys ended up with blue skin, from an overzealous use of the blue dye.   
  
The boys had retaliated by leaving the pig slop bucket on the porch. They did this right before an unexpectedly hard rain. The sudden very heavy down pour had caused the bucket to overfill and spill the contents over the entire porch. The soggy mess had taken the girls two hours to clean up, not accounting for the fact that both Trish and Anne had queasy stomachs.   
  
The boys felt bad about making Trish and Anne sick, they had only planned on making them work hard. So they had gathered together all of the kindling and cow chips the girls would need for a week and placed them at the side of the house as a peace offering. While the girls were pleased with that they still couldn't let the guys think they had won them over so they had drenched the guys with dirty dishwater when ever they came near the house.   
  
The little fights went on for over two weeks until the guys were sick and tired of it. They were in the barn on night after a very quiet dinner of tough salt pork and cold baked beans. The girls had ignored them, and had talked amongst themselves. Their conversation though was hard to listen to as they spoke of the wonderful cake Hazel had made that afternoon with chocolate frosting and the pot roast they were going to have for lunch the next day. A meal the boys knew they would never have.   
  
As the boys sat in the barn nursing some bottles of beer that Jack had obtained the last trip to town their frustrations came out. "I hate them." Race said vehemently.   
  
"They can take their stupid cake and pot roast and go back to New York." Spot's tone was morse.   
  
"I think we should just leave them. See how great they are after being on their own for a couple of weeks." Skittery suggested.   
  
"Not on your life, it was your brilliant idea that brought them out here. Listening to you could end up with us in prison for life." Bumlets objected loudly.   
  
"I just said we needed one girl, I didn't mean we needed to bring out all of them. That was Jack's great idea." Skittery shot back.   
  
"You suggested it in the first place. They're here now so we can't get rid of them even if we wanted to." Bumlets said glumly.   
  
"What do you mean we can't get rid of them? I bet if we offered them train fare home they would take it." Mush offered.   
  
"No way, we barely have enough money to get our supplies on credit. We buy train tickets for all those girls and we won't make it through the winter." Race said knowingly.   
  
"Fine so we can't get rid of them, we can't leave. What should we do?" Skittery asked.   
  
"Ignore them." Spot said simply.   
  
"Ignore them?" Mush looked surprised.   
  
"Yeah, we just ignore them. We buy our own supplies and do our own laundry, cook our own food. We do everything in our power to ignore them. We've apologized enough. We can't soak 'em like I'd like to so we just ignore them." Spot explained.   
  
The boys were silent as they all evaluated Spot's plan. It could work. They didn't have to go to the house to make a meal. Meat could be cooked over an open fire just as well as a stove. The only time their clothing really needed to be washed was when it was stiff enough to stand upright.   
  
"Okay we ignore them then what?"   
  
"When they act right, stop pranking us then we'll try this courting thing again. They're here now. We just as well marry them." Spot said with a shrug. The guys seemed to agree to this and so began the biggest silent treatment one has ever seen.

Who knew how long it was going to last. If the boys had any say though, it would last until the girls had seen the light and apologized for their own behavior.


	22. Stormy Night

A/N: Okay before you go any further you should know that this chapter is severly out of order with the rest of the story so far. It just so happens that today, June 2, is my birthday and I wanted to upload this. So if you don't want to be confused or spoiled about how some things might turn out don't read this. I will say there is not really any plot points revealed here, but you never know. Anyway read review all that sort if you want.

Disclaimer: Well I don't have big mousy ears or a tail and I certainly don't answer to Mickey or Michael, so I guess I don't own Newsies or the related stuff. But if someone wanted to give the rights to me for my birthday I wouldn't object. ;)

It was the flickering light that had kept her awake. Anne had never been fond of thunderstorms as a child, but luckily Boston had only received one or two a year. Tonight's storm was the third one in as many days, and the first one to last as long as it had, ever since dinnertime. No one else seemed to have been bothered by the storm as it blew in with harsh winds and dark clouds that afternoon, and no was one was concerned, as the storm hadn't blown itself out at nightfall.  
  
She didn't know what about this storm made her so nervous, maybe it was just its duration, or maybe it was that the storm just seemed closer here on the plains than it had in the city. The next flash of lightening had Anne bolting up in bed and before the accompanying thunder had died away she was out the bedroom door and down the stairs. The frequent lightening lit up the stairs as she made her way into the kitchen. Her mother had always said that a glass of warm milk would put even the most awake child to sleep with in minutes. While Anne wasn't fond of even cold milk at this point she was willing to try anything.  
  
She carefully lit a candle and stirred up the banked fire in the stove before she looked around the kitchen. There on the side board was the last of the morning milk, and a mug was set next to it, as if someone had laid it all out just for her. Anne wasted no time pouring the milk into a pan and placing it over a burner. She carefully stirred the milk to ensure it wouldn't burn and just before it began to boil she poured it into the mug. She could almost taste the soothing liquid as she brought the mug to her mouth for a sip.  
  
"I guess I should have been quicker getting back here." A quiet voice said from near the door leading outside. It surprised her causing her to almost drop her mug.  
  
As she turned to face the intruder she saw it was one of the boys, who else would it have been she ask herself. She thought his name was Bumlets, but she wasn't sure. He was shaking his wet head and rubbing at his hair as he came into the light. Anne felt her heartbeat finally calm down as she answered, "I'm sorry did you want something?"  
  
"Well miss that would be my mug and milk that you have in your hand, I had planned on drinking it after the storm had passed. But seeing as you got to it first," his voice dropped off.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just..." Anne started to apologize but stopped short .Why should she apologize to him; he was the reason she was here on a farm away from her family.  
  
"It's just what?" the boy asked, before providing his own explanation, "Let me guess you don't do well in storms either?"  
  
Anne shook her head, "No I really don't. I guess you can have the rest if you want." Anne poured the last of the milk into the mug and held it out to him.  
  
"Not that's okay, I'll be fine once the storm is over. I didn't mean to scare you by the way," He apologized motioning her to finish the milk.  
  
Anne took a sip before handing the mug to him, "So Bumlets, why aren't you asleep?" She was sure now that he was Bumlets his voice gave him away.  
  
Bumlets took a sip and made a face, "I have never liked them, the storms I mean. When I was about eight the tenement building my family lived in was struck by lightening. My family never had a chance to escape the fire. I had been out at a friend's that night, trying to catch a breeze on his fire escape. I didn't even know what had happen until I came home the next morning. I was always sure that if I had been home that night I could have woke up my folks and they would have lived." Bumlets shrugged. "Out here though we take turns watching for prairie fires. The old timers in town are always talking about how we're due for a fire or a twister." He passed the still filled mug back to Anne.  
  
"Well at least you have a reason to be awake. I just don't sleep well during storms, I guess I'm afraid of them," Anne grimaced that she had let so much slip out, before dropping her eyes to the mug of milk as if it held all the answers.  
  
"Don't worry I won't tell." Anne could hear the grin in his voice. "Have you ever watched a lightening storm?" He asked suddenly.  
  
"No I'm normally cowering under my covers." Anne admitted sheepishly.  
  
Bumlets took the mug from her hands and put it on the table, "Follow me I have a perfect way to help you stop being afraid.  
  
"We're going out there?" Anne stopped short of the front door, though which she could see and hear the storm was still going on.  
  
"Sure the storm is plenty far away now, we won't get hit. Unless you're scared." Bumlets taunted a bit.  
  
Anne straightened her shoulders and walked through the door, "I'm not scared."  
  
Bumlets moved to the far end of the porch and sat down dangling his fee to the ground. "Come on sit and watch the lightening with me." He patted at the space between him and the house.  
  
"I thought you didn't like storms." Anne asked as she sad town leaving about a foot between them.  
  
"I worry about fires during them, but I think there is something beautiful about a lightening show, it's better than fireworks on the 4th of July. Just watch."  
  
For the next twenty or so minutes Anne sat entranced by the nature show. Cloud to cloud lightening lit different layers of clouds in blues and yellows and oranges. Hot streak lightening split the sky in two as it hit the earth in a moment of brilliant light. Thunder rumbled like a train across the sky but she barely noted it. Finally the last of the clouds rolled away and a brilliant moon showed brightly in the clean, clear sky.  
  
"That was amazing," Anne commented her voice conveying how entranced she had been.  
  
"Yep that was nothing though. A good spring storm can be twice as active and last a lot longer. Of course then you might have hail or a tornado. I like summer storms more." Bumlets said as he stood up.  
  
"Thanks for showing it to me Bumlets." Anne said softly as he helped her up.  
  
"You're welcome, just one thing, please don't tell Pip or Calyx I was in the house. I sort of enjoy living."  
  
"Not a word, it can be a secret." Anne said as she went to the door.  
  
"Night Anne," Bumlets said as he held open the door for her to step through.  
  
"Night Bumlets," She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before closing the door and heading up the stairs to bed.  
  
Bumlets smiled to himself as he headed back to the barn with a bit of a spring in his step.


	23. This is not the best place to meet

Pip couldn't believe how hard this trip into town had been. She had made the mistake of going with Spot and Calyx. The two of them had spent the entire trip to town and back fighting. Or rather Spot had attempted to flirt with Calyx and she had responded with biting remarks about his parentage among other things. Pip had just wanted to kill both of them by the time she had stepped into the house.

Calyx had seemed to be tired out from the trip and had gone to take a nap. Pip decided avoiding her sister in law was the best course of action and had gone to the kitchen in search of something quick to eat. She was surprised to find Trish and Helen in the kitchen laughing about something. "Afternoon girls." Pip said as ask began rummaging in the pantry for something to eat.

"Hello Pip you have a good trip to town?" Helen asked.

"As good of a trip as one would expect with Spot and Calyx for company." Pip shrugged.

Trish gave her a sympathetic look, "Did they fight the entire time?"

"The entire time and them some, I wish they would just either divorce or start being married." Pi p said fervently. "They are very annoying. So what happened around here while we were gone?"

"Well Deputy Davis came by, he was looking for you I think." Helen said casually.

Pip's head whipped around, "Why was he looking for me?"

"He didn't say, but he was disappointed to hear you were in town, I guess he had just come from there." Helen said with a shrug.

"Oh and the one of the guys left some milk on the porch again, in a mug. It made Anne blush." Trish said with a smile.

"That reminds me, we had some letters in the post. Trish got one, and so did you Helen." Pip reached into her waistband and pulled out the letters. "There is also one for Anne. You know where she is?"

"I think she said something about the garden earlier." Helen said distractedly as she opened her letter and began reading.

Pip nodded and went out the door, "Thanks, enjoy your letters." She said over her shoulder.

She walked toward the door before it hit her, "Where are the guys?"

"Well when Deputy Davis came by he mentioned he was going to need some help around his ranch tomorrow so the guys are getting their stuff together. He said he would be back by after dinner to see who all was going to be coming over. The guys were all pretty excited." Trish said as looked up from her letter.

"Alright I guess I'll go get cleaned up, what was the plan for dinner anyway?"

"Well depends on what you brought back from town." Helen said as she put her letter away.

"Some of the staples, coffee, flour, sugar that sort and some tomato soup, it looked interesting and a nice change from what we usually eat."

"Tomato soup? Who would eat tomato soup, tomatoes are gross." Trish said wrinkling her nose.

"Well it is what we're having for dinner I'll cut some meat into it and there is some bread left from yesterday it will be better than you think." Helen said with a smile, "Or we could always make more mush."

Trish blushed and shook her head, "No I guess tomato soup is fine." She left the kitchen hurriedly.

Pip watched her go amazed, "What was that about?"

"Oh she just has a not so tiny crush on Mush. You didn't notice?" Helen asked with a laugh.

"No I guess not," Pip smiled slightly.

"I am not surprised, your head is in the clouds because of that Deputy." Helen teased.

"Oh and who has got you all starry eyed." Pip teased back.

"No one around here that is for sure." Helen said dismissively. "I am still planning to take the first train out of here that I can afford."

"You know we would miss you around here." Pip said causally. "Especially Skittery."

"Why would I care," Helen said a bit flustered.

Pip just smirked, "I can't think of one reason why." She said as she left the kitchen and went up to lay down on her bed, suddenly she felt like she could really use a nap.

It was a beautiful day, Trish couldn't help but appreciate that as she walked in the general direction of Deputy Davis's ranch. She hadn't told Helen or Pip she was going but they could have figured that out on their own. She just needed some time to herself, time to sort out the things that had been going on the last few weeks. First off there was the teasing she had been receiving ever since she had stood up for the guys at the beginning of the prank war. Oh they weren't mean about it but every so often a comment would slip out. It was a different guy every week and most of the time Trish prided herself on being about to laugh off the other girls comments. But this week they had hit a bit too close to home.

She really didn't have a problem with any of the guys to be honest. She had answered the advertisement with her eyes wide open. Yes she might have been a bit idealistic but really who isn't when they are thinking about getting married. But she hadn't really clicked with the guy who had written her. Bumlets was okay as a friend, he was nice enough to her she guessed but she had fallen hard for Mush Jenkins instead. He was adorable and he was so positive, which was a definite change from most of the guys who seemed to be quite cynical about life in general. Mush always seemed to find the best in a situation.

She thought about to right after the prank war ended she had made the mistake of going into the barn to collect eggs earlier than usual. Her first tip that she shouldn't have been there was the fact that most of the guys were still snoring away. The key being most for Mush had been standing with his back to her, getting dressed. Trish had tried to get out of the barn as quietly as possible, but had ended up tripping over her own to feet. Her falling had made Mush turn quickly and Trish didn't think she could have been more embarrassed if she had tried. She had been caught staring, but Mush made her feel less awkward by helping her up and offering to help her gather eggs.

He didn't tease her about the situation like the other girls had after she came in blushing as red as possible. He was always around to help her if she needed and well he was cute, very cute. Trish smiled to herself, and he was very nice looking even with his shirt off. A crack of thunder caused Trish to look around her. The sky had grown very dark and stormy since she had left the farm. The ominous grey/black clouds that seemed to occur anytime a storm rolled through had replaced the blue sky with fluffy white clouds.

As Trish turned to start back to the farm it dawned on her she had no clue where she was. The seemingly flat grassland stretched on with no familiar landmarks visible. She couldn't see either the farmhouse or the bigger barn anywhere. She had wandered a lot further than she had realized. A bolt of lightening flashed from cloud to cloud, causing Trish to look up. These clouds looked different some how from previous storms. They were moving in all directions, almost as if they were a boiling pot of water. They would race one direction of less then a minute then turn around and race the other.

The air around her seemed almost stiff, suffocating. There wasn't a sound being made besides the wind rustling the tall grass. Not a cow's moo or a single bird song or even the incessant whine of flies. There was something very wrong and Trish began to get very nervous. She started walking quickly back the way she had come hoping that the house or barn would appear on the horizon if she walked long enough.

A rumble of thunder made Trish run, her nerves starting to get the best of her. What if Pip or Helen hadn't noticed she was gone? What if they assumed that she had gone to the barn and was in the hayloft or in an empty stall pouting? Would anyone have noticed she was missing? Or was she going to be destined to be lost in this storm?

Rain began falling hard and fast, and in no time Trish was soaked to the skin. It made running difficult but as lightening continued to strike Trish kept running, hoping against hope that she would make it home before she got hurt, or worse killed by the lightening. One lightening bolt hit particularly close causing Trish's arm hair to stand on end and her to scream. She dropped down to the ground and huddled up into a ball. She was truly scared now this entire situation was worse than she had thought. She hated rain and she hated storms even more and now she was caught outside in the middle of an especially evil one.

Trish didn't know how long she sat crouched in a ball but the wind change caused her to look up. Immediately she began wishing she hadn't, the sky had turned a sickly green color and the air had become even more still, as the rain had stopped falling. She heard a voice yelling her name and stood up. "I'm over here." She yelled as loud as possible.

Mush came up behind her and pulled her down to the ground. "Get down." He yelled pulling her under his body. Trish was speechless as the ground began to shake. A noise like a train rumble was getting closer and Trish could feel Mush's heart beginning to race. As the train came even closer the wind began whipping around the two as they couched in a shallow gully. Trish could hear Mush mumbling under his breath but she couldn't figure out what he was saying. Suddenly the train was almost on top of them, Trish felt like she was being lifted up, though she was right on the ground with Mush on top of her. Just as suddenly the train moved on and all was still.

The two of them lay there a few minutes longer. Trish tried to wiggle out from under Mush but he hissed, "Stop you don't know it ain't gonna come back."

"What's gonna come back?" Trish asked irritability, for Mush outweighed her by quite a bit and he was getting heavy.

"The twister." Mush said simply. He was silent for a minute then rolled off Trish and sat up.

Trish sat up also and looked at him curiously. "What's a twister?"

"The thing that almost sucked us up into the air. That's a twister." Mush said as he stood up to survey the damage. He reached out a hand to help Trish stand.

She blinked in surprise at the scene; there was no grass for almost a quarter mile to her right and left. In front and behind her was a path of dirt that seemed to stretch from horizon to horizon. "What caused all the grass to be torn up?" She asked.

"The twister, come on we better get back to the farm. See what kind of damage they got." Mush began walking off in a direction that Trish knew didn't lead to the farm.

"The farm's in that direction." She said pointed to where she knew it to be.

"No you got lost. The farm is this way and the way you were headed would have landed you in Mexico if you had kept going." Mush said simply.

"I wasn't lost. I knew exactly where I was." Trish said angrily as she followed Mush.

"You were really lost, we got back to the farm not long before the storm started. Pip and Helen were frantic because you weren't with us. So everyone started looking for you. Which reminds me." Mush stopped and took out a gun from behind his back. He shot one bullet into the air. Trish looked at him confused. And Mush answered her unvoiced question, "I had to let everyone know you've been found. Let's get going."

"What if you had found me hurt?" Trish asked after they had been walking for a few minutes.

Mush shrugged, "I would have fired twice and then waited for someone else to show up. Then we would have taken you back to the house and done our best to get you better."

"Oh" They walked in silence until the farmhouse was in sight. Trish stopped and Mush halted a few feet in front of her. "Now what?"

Trish shrugged then gave Mush a quick hug. "Thanks for coming to look for me."

Mush wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "You're welcome. I'm just glad I found you in one piece."

Trish nodded, "Me too." They broke apart and continued their walk to the house. Trish was soon surrounded by the girls who ushered her into the house and talked a mile a minute about having to huddle in the cellar and listening to the tornado pass by the farm by less than a mile. No one seemed to notice that Trish wasn't really talking. And soon she was in bed and fast asleep.

The guys on the other hand took Mush to the barn and sat around waiting for him to tell them what had happened. "I found her about a mile west of here, just before the tornado hit. I'm lucky I found her. She was headed south thinking she could get back here that way." Mush explained.

"She could have ended up walking all the way to Mexico if she had been going, never seeing a homestead between here and there." Sam Davis said disbelievingly.

"I know." Mush said simply.

"How close was the twister?" Jack asked.

Mush rubbed his hand over his hair. "Went right over us. I hope I never have to be out in another one of those storms. I thought we were goners."

"We thought so too when you went running off like that." Race commented. "Didn't think you had the save the world complex that Davis here has."

"I don't, just figured I should have found her before she got herself hurt." Mush said with a shrug. The other guys exchanged looks and fell silent.

Chaney finally broke the awkward moment. "So anyone got anything to drink in honor of our hero?" Race pulled out a bottle of beer he had stashed away. The guys each took a swig and passed it around in honor of Mush and his heroic save. They would all tease him about it later, after the fear of the moment had passed. Who could pass up moment to tease a guy about rushing off to save a girl? Especially when it was a girl that if you teased him about her, his ears turned red. But the teasing could wait they were all going to drink to celebrate that they had all made it though a tornado alive.

A/N: Well I have done a small re-write, uploaded the corrected document and figured no one is going to notice what I changed besides adding back in the "girls" that were missing. It was pointed out that only a mile from the homestead Trish would have been able to see the house, I guess I goofed but I'll just say it was raining really hard in the direction of the farm and the falling rain blocked her visiblity that way. I do know that it rains awful hard around where I live so that you can't see the first parking stalls from the doors of the mall so it's possible. Just go with me here please?


	24. Clean up

Race stood to stretch his back, which creaked and groaned in protest of the work he had been doing for the last few hours. He leaned back on the fence post he had just placed to test its tolerance to weight. The tornado and its aftermath had only become truly apparent in the days following. While the farm had been spared the brunt of the tornado, they still had some rebuilding to do. The fence around the horses' pasture had been torn apart by the passing funnel cloud and was the first priority on a very long list of things to do.

The horses were being corralled near the barn for the time being as the seven guys worked feverishly to repair the downed fence, but their farm hadn't been the only one to be hit. So getting the bailing wire needed to make the fence secure had taken more than a week. But they had finally gotten it and were just now putting the finishing touches. The womenfolk had been a big help to the guys, which had been a surprise. They had not only cooked and cleaned for the guys, but they had helped with the clean up around the farm, including rounding up the spooked animals and caring for the minor injuries suffered by both man and beast.

"Racetrack do you need help with your fence." A somewhat gruff voice called out.

Race looked around and was startled to see that Saiorse had come out. "Um, yeah I guess so." Race finally mumbled.

Saiorse gamely went to where the coiled fence lay and pulled on a pair of gloves that Skittery had left when he had gone in search of some food, or rather to pester a certain Miss Black. Saiorse then picked up the wire and looked at Race expectantly. "Where do you want me to go with this?"

Race went to help her, motioning to the fence post that he had been leaning on before picking up his half of the wire. The task of getting the wire strung took the two of them almost twenty minutes. Getting the wire to actually unwind and around the post then back to the first post wound and back again was a task that Race was expecting Saiorse drop as soon as they finished with the final winding.

After dropping the wire Race grabbed his shovel from the ground near the fence post and paced out another twenty feet. As he dug Saiorse came to watch him. "Why don't you place your posts first then just string the wire afterwards?" She asked as he finished with the posthole.

"I don't know this was how we did it when we started out last year." Race said with a shrug. He motioned toward the pile of fence posts. As they walked over she had another question.

"But wouldn't it go quicker if you were to mark off where you need the posts, then put the posts by those spots. Then dig your holes and place the posts, and then finally put up your wire fence?"

Race seemed to consider her suggestion as they dragged the heavy post back between them. "Well it might make sense, but then what if you make one of your wires too tight? Then you'll put unnecessary strain on the next batch of fence and risk having an easy place for the animals to escape over."

Saiorse grunted as they dropped the post in the hole. She held it in place as Race filled in around it with dirt. "Possibly but you still run that risk doing it your way. At least my way you can have it done in a couple of days. You all have been working on this fence for nearly four days."

"And we are nearly done now." Race said simply as he leaned on the now completed post, again testing its placement. "We just have to make it to that post there and we'll be done." He pointed to a spot not forty feet away.

Saiorse rolled her eyes, if he wanted to ignore her suggestion that was his business. The rest of the fence was completed in silence. Race cut the wire just as the supper bell rang. He motioned for Saiorse to go ahead, "I need to clean up here anyway."

"I'll help, then we both can eat." Saiorse insisted as she began picking up tools. There was one thing to be said for the boys' method that Saiorse hadn't thought of; all of the tools were with in a few feet of each other. Which made clean up much easier than it could have been. The two walked back to the farmhouse silently. As they approached the barn Race turned to get the rest of the tools. "Thanks for the help. It did make that go a lot quicker than I had thought."

Saiorse gave him a small smile. "You're welcome." She turned to go to the house without another word. Race watched her go with a bit of a smirk before turning to put the tools in the scant protection that the barn would offer. The barn was the next project that the boys had started on after the pasture fence was almost complete. The tornado had taken the barn roof off, though it had left the house itself untouched. So when it had been apparent that the fence was near completion the boys had drawn straws to see who would work on the roof and who would work on the fence. Race and Skittery had won the fence job, though Skittery had spent a lot of the time the two of them had been working on the fence complaining.

Not that Race really wanted to be up on the roof of the barn, twenty or so feet in the air, nothing under him except for a few animals, the stall walls, a pile of manure, a few piles of hay and one very hard ground. Oh yes falling off the roof and having to aim for the pile of manure or hay really wasn't high up on his to do list. No he would keep his feet planted firmly on the ground as long as was possible. Preferably for the next fifty or so years of his life, there was no way he was going up into those rafters.

"So Race you got the fence finished I see." Jack came up behind Race and slapped him on the back.

Race shrugged, "I guess so, I would like to check the tension and stuff before we put the horses back in."

"You can do that later cause we need another set of hands up on this roof. You up for it?" Jack said pointing up to the rafters where the guys were now climbing down. Even Chaney had been up on the roof working on putting it back to rights.

Race paled a bit under his tan and cleared his throat. "We really should get those horses back into the pasture. I mean we're literally eating into our hay supply for the winter every day we keep them in the corral."

"In the morning Race. We've been sleeping under the stars way too long as it is. I don't fancy another morning waking up drenched in dew. So the roof goes up by sundown, the horses will be fine in the corral one more day." Jack said firmly.

Race sighed and nodded, "I guess they will have to be won't they. How about some grub?"

"Now that is a plan I can go along with, last one to the porch goes up first." Jack said taking off toward the porch. Race went after him as one who was condemned to die.

He ate his meal of pork and beans as slowly as possible if this was going to be his last meal he was going to savor it. Who knew what he would eat in heaven, probably bread and wine from water.

Saiorse watched Race eat from the other corner of the porch. She had worked up an appetite in the morning sun, but she wasn't about to let this chance to study him go to waste. There had to be a reason that he had chosen to write to her of all people. What had it been? It couldn't have been him falling in love with her because of her letter. No he hadn't been one to profess love like James had. James, now there was another can of worms she didn't truly want to open any time soon. She shook her head as if to clear it, before going back to her study of Race.

He was kinda short, well he had the potential to be short. For some reason it didn't occur to her that he was short until they were standing next to each other earlier this morning. Then she realized he was just barely as tall as she was. Anthony "Racetrack" Higgins carried himself as if he were a good six inches taller. As if no one looked down on him. He also was a bit of a braggart. He always was talking about how great his horses were or how much faster they ran than any horse in the races back at Sheepshead Bay or Aquetoga.

Saiorse didn't know about that, but she did know that the horses that the guy raised weren't thoroughbreds or even quarter horses. But they were fast animals, especially when one was trying to catch them after they had been frightened by a bad thunderstorm.

She turned her head to get a good look at him. He was a good looking young man, she guessed. He wasn't ugly, his teeth didn't stick out of his mouth, he had plenty of hair, but there was the problem she had with the cigar that seemed to be permanently attached to his mouth. That was disgusting. It maybe be lit once, then allowed to die out and he would just keep it stuck there, punctuating sentences with it. As if he could drive a point home just by sticking you with his cigar. She found its perpetual presence a nuisance.

"Hey Saio, Saio, Saiorse you even listening to me?" Michelle called to Saiorse.

"Yeah I was, what was the question again?" Saiorse blushed a bit to be caught staring at Race.

"I asked if you were done with your plate? I was hoping to do the dishes before going into town with Helen she has some letters to post." Michelle held out a hand for Saiorse's plate.

"Oh sorry I'll do the dishes if you want me to." Saiorse said standing up.

"You would?" Michelle asked happily. "That would be wonderful. The guys have already put their dishes in the sink. Thanks again." And like that Michelle was gone.

Saiorse sighed as she stood up to go into the kitchen; of course her daydreaming had gotten her stuck with the chore of cleaning up. But it was better than sitting on the porch staring off into space, this way no one could know she was thinking about anyone in particular. Doing the dishes was soothing, gave her time to think about things. And one of the main things she had to think about was if she was going to stay in Texas now that it seemed she wasn't going to be marrying anyone, least of all Anthony Higgins.

A/N: In honor of Labor Day and getting my first holiday off since Christmas I give you a new chapter. It's actually the first part of a tiny story arc that hopefully will only go three chapters. So don't forget to read and review and hopefully I'll have another chapter up by the end of the week.


	25. Crash

An earsplitting scream followed by a thud pulled Saiorse from the dishes and back onto the front porch. There was a lot of running around in the barn and Saiorse saw Bumlets jump on a horse and rush off in the direction of town. Then from the barn the remaining guys came lifting something between them. Trish came running toward the house and pulled Saiorse after her into the house. "We have to get blankets and stuff together the guys are going to put Race on the table. He fell from the hay loft."

"What do you mean fell from the hay loft?" Sairose asked as they rushed to get a pallet made on the table.

"He was coming down from the roof and missed a rung on the ladder and fell off the hay loft." Trish explained quickly as she rushed back downstairs. The guys were just entering the house carrying the unconscious Race.

"Put him on the kitchen table, just push the dishes off. We can always replace them." Pip was directing them as they went into the kitchen, thankfully Hazel and Trish had thought ahead and had taken all of the dishes off the table, leaving a level place to set Race down.

Anne came over and began directing then. "Okay he's breathing, Calyx you have to help me get his clothes off."

"Why me?" Calyx asked disgusted.

"Because you're married." Anne said simply.

"Girls leave, I'll get his shirt and pants off." Spot said not so gently shoving the girls out of the room. Blink took the blankets that Saiorse had in her arms and handed them to the other guys.

The girls stood in the hallway exchanging worried looks until Spot yelled. "Okay you can come back in he's undressed but covered."

Anne swept back into the room. "Okay are there any obvious injuries you saw when you were undressing him?"

She directed her question to Spot but Mush answered. "He had some blood on the back of his head."

"Well I am not moving him again, there is too much risk hurting him inside. So I guess we just wait for the doctor to come. Saiorse."

Saiorse jumped when Anne turned to her. "Yes?"

"Can you hold this to the back of his head, I'm going to try to clean up the dirt and stuff before the doctor comes, if he starts coming around just talk soothing to him." Anne directed. The other girl then went to work cleaning the dirt from every exposed part of him. Finally after what seemed like hours the doctor arrived.

"Alright everyone out except for his wife, sweetie you can stay." The doctor said to Saiorse as he shooed the entire group out of the kitchen.

Saiorse didn't want to protest that they weren't married in the fear that the doctor wouldn't let anyone be present to find out what had exactly happened to Race.

"Okay so do you know what happened to this man?" The doctor asked as he got out his instruments.

"Well the guys were working on putting a new roof up on the barn, the tornado blew off the old one. I was doing dishes when I heard someone scream. Trish said that he was coming down off the roof and missed a rung on the ladder and fell." Saiorse responded.

"Do you know how up high he was?" The doctor asked as he began listening to different parts of Race's chest.

"Trish said something about him falling from the hay loft, so probably about ten feet." Saiorse said unconsciously brushing some of his hair off his face.

The doctor nodded and "ah hmmed" a few times as he listened with his stethoscope. Finally he put the instruments away and turned to Saiorse. "There isn't much I can do for him. He took a nasty fall, and hopefully he'll wake up soon, he responds to light in his eyes and his lungs sound good. I won't know if he broke anything until he wakes up. I would suggest that you have some of the guys in the hall take him up to a bed, get him settled then keep a close eye on him. I want to know the minute he wakes up."

"Yes doctor," Saiorse nodded slowly, "What do you think the chances of him waking up are?"

"Well it wasn't a long drop, but it was enough to jar his body and depending on how he fell and how he landed. It is just a guessing game. I'll say fifty fifty."

"I don't like those odds doc." Race mumbled as his eyes fluttered.

"Why Mr. Higgins, I knew giving the odds would wake you up." The doctor joked as he turned to his patient. "So can you tell me what hurts?"

"Everything from the tip of my nose down." Race mumbled.

"Can you move your fingers?" The doctor asked, Race wiggled his fingers and lifted his hand a few inches off the table. "Now your toes." The blanket that was covering his lower body moved slightly. "Now breath in as deep as possible." The doctor placed his stethoscope to listen as Race breathed.

"Ouch," Race let out the breath quickly, "That hurts."

"Well at least we know you didn't break your neck." The doctor said as he straightened. "Okay Mr. Higgins you have bruised your ribs pretty badly, I can't say they are broken since they aren't sticking out at weird angles. You're going to be sore for the next few weeks and I want you to spend the next four days in bed. It is until you can breath without any pain. No heavy lifting or going back up on that roof until I say so."

"No problem Doc I'll just lay here until you say otherwise." Race said softly before drifting back into unconsciousness.

"Is he going to be okay?" Saiorse asked cautiously.

"Yeah he'll be fine, just make sure he rests plenty. Nothing too strenuous until I am satisfied those ribs are healed up." The doctor finished gathering his instruments into his bag and gave Saiorse a wink.

Saiorse nodded slightly after the doctor as he went out into the hallway. She heard the front door close as the guys and girls returned to the kitchen. "Where are we going to put him?" Mush asked. "The doctor said he has to sleep on a bed. That means the barn is out."

"Well he can't sleep upstairs, we are up there." Pip stated.

"What about the front room." Calyx suggested. As all eyes turned to her in surprise she sighed, "He's obviously injured, and the front room does have that couch we took from my aunt's house. He'll be more comfortable in there then on our table anyway."

"But to have him in the house." Trish protested.

"Mush was right he can't sleep in the barn, it was hard enough to get him in here without jostling him too much I ain't making that trip again. He's heavy and he ain't my brother." Jack said with some finality in his voice.

"Okay so we are agreed he'll be in the front room, it isn't like he can actually walk up the stairs anyway." Pip said with a shrug.

"I'm going to make up the couch." Trish said a bit overwhelmed by the entire situation. She left the kitchen and Mush followed silently behind.

"So how are we going to make sure he's gonna be okay?" Blink asked.

"We watch him make sure he gets all the rest that the doctor said he was to get." Jack said, "And that ain't gonna be easy. Race hates to be sick. As soon as he thinks he is better he is going to be adamant about getting up and moving around, even if his body is ready for it."

"What you going to do, tie him to the couch?" Chaney commented.

"We've done it before." Blink shrugged. "He broke his leg winter before the strike. The doctor that he saw said Race wasn't supposed to be allowed out of his bed for six weeks. Kloppman even was gonna let him stay for the duration at a reduce rate and we all planned on selling a couple extra papes a piece to keep him from starving. But you know what the bum was back on his feet the next day selling through the pain and everything. He never sold more papes and since he couldn't exactly walk to Sheepshead Bay he actually made money."

"When did you tie him to the bed?" Saiorse asked.

"The first day, he was up before all of us the next morning to make sure we didn't tie him up again." Blink smiled at the memory.


	26. Dumb Bell

It took the guys a lot of effort to situate Race on the couch. Trish had succeeded in making it into a somewhat comfortable place to sleep. It was a large piece of furniture that usually could seat four or five people relatively comfortably so Race could be laid down flat. When Calyx had insisted that the couch be brought from her aunt's house Race had been the one to protest the loudest. It was ironic that it was now his bed until the doctor cleared him to move back to the barn.

When it was apparent that Race wasn't going to wake up anytime soon the guys began to head back out to the barn. Trish followed the boys out and into the barnyard. "What do you think you are doing?" She yelled at Mush as he was climbing the ladder.

"Finishing up on the roof." Mush said as he turned to look at her.

"You are climbing back up there? Race is in the house flat on his back because he fell off the roof." Trish protested.

"If we don't get that roof fixed we aren't going to have a place for Race to rest." Mush said as he climbed down the ladder and stood in front of her.

"But what if one of you get hurt?" Trish asked shaking a bit.

Mush gave her a cheeky grin "Then we get to have a night in the house."

Trish wasn't ready to come out of her funk and glared at him "Sure Race fell from the roof so he could spend the night in the house." Her next thought did cause her to smile a bit "If you all end up hurt then we'll know you're up to something."

Mush gave her a winning smile and started back up the ladder before stopping. "Are you sure you okay? You were the one to see Race fall."

Trish looked at him, shocked a bit at his concern. "I'm fine, or I will be when you guys finish with this roof."

"You sure?" Mush pressed.

Trish rolled her eyes and motioned to the roof. "This ain't gonna fix itself, Race is fine, I'm fine. Go work on the roof get it done so we can kick him out of the house without feeling guilty." Trish turned on her heel and stalked back to the house ignoring the looks that she had gotten from the other guys as her voice had raised.

Mush shook his head in confusion as he climbed the ladder to the loft. Jack and Kid Blink were there searching for something.

"You calm your girl down?" Jack asked.

"She ain't my girl." Mush said sulkily.

"Of course not you is just the one she is worried about falling off the roof." Blink teased.

"She ain't worried about any of us falling, she don't want us in the house." Mush explained. "What are you looking for?" He asked suddenly as Blink dived into a pile of junk.

Jack turned and with a lot of amusement in his voice he motioned to Blink, "His girl told him if he didn't wear a rope the entire time he was on the roof she wasn't gonna tend to any of his owies."

Blink stood up a three foot length of rope in his grasp. "This should do it."

"That piece of rope wouldn't keep an ant on the roof much less you." Mush said snidely.

Blink winked with his good eye. "She only said to wear the rope, not to tie it to anything."

"You are so whipped." Jack commented before he shimmied up the wall and onto the roof. The other two boys followed him up and soon the healthy six guys were working away at the roof again.

It had been a couple of days since Race's fall from the roof and the girls were finding out first hand how much he hated being flat on his back. One of the girls, no one would own up, had given him an old cowbell to ring if he needed anything. And he took advantage of it every chance he got.

By the third day of Race occupying the couch Saiorse was fed up. "What does a guy need to do to get service around here?" Race asked as she came into the parlor.

Saiorse glared at Race and snatched the bell out of his hand, "What do you want?"

"I'm bored." Race said simply.

"So you ain't seeing spots in front of your eyes? You donnae need to use the outhouse? You is just bored?" Saiorse felt her temper rise.

Race seemed to not notice the danger he was in simply nodded. "Yeah that's about it."

"Well you listen to me Racetrack Higgins the next time you ring this bell you better be dying or I am gonna bean you with it. Then shove it down your throat." Saiorse placed the bell just out of his reach and turned toward the door.

"I'm still bored." Race whined at her back.

She turned to face him her temper now flashing. "That's just too bad." She went and grabbed the bell, and stalked out of the room.

Race stared after her a look of total amazement on his face. She was ticked off he could tell, but he had no idea why. All he did was say he was bored. And he still was. He hated to be sick and being flat on his back when he felt just fine was the worst. Well, his ribs were still a bit sore, but that was it. And he still could feel the goose egg on the back of his head throb when he was tired but really that was all. And he was bored, he had counted all of the cracks in the ceiling plaster, there were twenty or so big ones and around fifty little ones. Those would have to be repaired; he could do that when he was back on his feet. That wouldn't be such a big fall, maybe only two feet.

He could handle that, maybe if someone would hold the stepladder. Yeah, maybe he could get Saiorse to hold the ladder for him. She was really interesting looking when she was angry. He wouldn't call her pretty; no, none of the girls who had come out were pretty in the usual sense. They weren't going to be on stage or anything. But there was something about Sairose, probably the way she carried herself. Race knew that she rarely got angry unless something really ticked her off, like the bell. He would just have to work on figuring out how to make her angry again, because she was actually pretty cute when she was angry.

A/N: Note of explanation you can climb the inside wall of a barn to the roof if the barn is built for it. Usually this means that between two posts a ladder has been fashioned, but depending on how old the barn is you can also use the holes in the wall as toe and hand holds. No of course I have never done this before in my life. (Trying to keep the innocent look on my face as I type.)

My best friend growing up lives on an acreage in the country that has a barn and a bunch of outbuildings and when you are the only girl with three boys you are expected to do certain activities or be left behind. And climbing on the barn wall was one of them. I never made it to the roof but we did manage to go around the inside of the barn, never touching the ground once.

So anyway I hope this wasn't too convoluted for anyone. I have had trouble making the story do what I want so I have just been writing and editing out what I didn't like. So as always if there are missing words give me a heads up. I hope you enjoyed this little arc, next chapter if Race is agreeable he will be back on his feet and back in the barn, and I'll move on to another couple. And maybe one day this story will be finished. I write way to much detail don't I? Please don't answer that. But do review.


	27. I've fallen and I'm all wet

A/N: Happy Halloween girls and boys, though I am pretty sure most of my readers are girls as is the nature of the beast. Here is another chapter that has probably been a bit long in coming. I'll admit this little section is probably the hardest I have had to write, mostly because, I am afraid to admit it, I have a hard time writing Jack as a sympathetic character. I'm sorry I know it isn't what you expect but I just can't do it...see my Epic story as my proof. So there is going to be a bit of a wait between chapters just because I don't want my bias leaking in. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I am off to great Tricker Treaters as a "street rat". Have a safe and happy Halloween, and don't forget to leave me reviews as those are my treats.

There was that damn bell again. Michelle looked over her shoulder from the stove where she was cooking dinner. It had been almost two weeks since Race had fallen from the roof and now she was sure he was just faking it. There was no way he could still be hurt. The doctor had been out twice in the last week and each time Race had a new hurt. The doctor had just patted him on the arm and given him another week of rest. "Is anyone out there? I could really use a drink of water." Race yelled out.

Michelle threw down her spoon and grabbed a mug from the sink and filled it with water from the well bucket. Race made the mistake of ringing the bell one last time as she entered into the front room. Michelle walked right up to him, and poured the entire mug down on his head. She then snatched the bell from his surprised hand and took it with her as she left the room. Race stared after her. This was the second time that the bell had been taken from him and this time he had a feeling that he wasn't going to be getting it back.

"I guess that was my cue to leave." Race said out loud as he began to sit up. After the room stopped spinning he swung his legs to the front of the couch. He was just getting ready to stand up when there was a knock on the door. As the door opened; Race leaned back on the back of the couch to rest.

"Anyone around?" Jack stuck his head around the door.

"Just me, Michelle was here but she left I think." Race said his voice barely above a whisper.

"Race? The doctor said you were supposed to rest. That ain't resting." Jack observed as he came into the house.

"You aren't supposed to be in the house." Race pointed out, "Anyway as soon as I get the room to stop spinning I'm going to head out to the barn."

"If the room's spinning you ain't gonna be in the barn. How did you get wet?" Jack asked just noticing Race's wet hair.

"Michelle, I think I ticked her off when I asked for some water." Race explained.

"How in the world did you tick her off asking for water?" Jack looked at him surprised.

"It might have been the bell." Race tried to look innocent.

"They gave you a bell? That was a mistake." Jack commented.

"That we knew the first day." Michelle said as she came into the room and handed Race a new mug of water. "What are you doing here?" She looked pointedly at Jack.

"I just wanted to check in on Race, you know he is planning to move to the barn?" Jack asked trying to change the subject.

"Good it's about time. He's been here much too long as it is." Michelle said as she put the mug on the table.

"The room is still spinning he can't leave." Jack protested.

"Of course he could and he is going to be out that door as soon as you help him out." Michelle said as she went to leave the room.

Jack turned to where Race was trying to stand up and gently pushed him to sit back down. "Race lay back down and keep resting. I am going to talk some sense into that girl if it's the last thing I do."

Michelle stood in the kitchen her arms crossed over her chest. When Jack came into the kitchen she spun on her foot to face him. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Convincing you that it is a bad idea to make Race go back to the barn. The guy can barely stand with out the room spinning on him."

"He's been flat on his back for the past two weeks. Sitting up is going to make the room spin for anyone."

"Prove it." Jack said crossing his arms.

"I caught influenza last winter. I was stuck in bed for almost a month. The room wouldn't stop spinning for the first few minutes, but it stopped and I was fine." Michelle explained with a foot tapping.

Pip entered the room, "What's going on? Why is Race attempting to leave? The doctor says he ain't supposed to be up and around until next week."

"He and Michelle had a disagreement and now he's got it in his head that he needs to move to the barn or she'll have his head on a platter." Jack said mimicking Michelle's stance.

Michelle glared at Jack and uncrossed her arms. "Race is fine, I don't see why everyone is babying him. The doctor said he could start moving around now. Why should he not just move out to the barn? He'll have to move out anyway so why not just let him go now?"

"Because he isn't healthy enough. Lets give him another week and then he can move out." Pip reasoned.

Michelle threw up her hands, "He has pulled the wool over your eyes. He is going to be just fine. He rings that bell every time he gets the least bit bored. But if you want to leave him in this house and risk something happening to one of us fine." She seemed to get a hold of herself then and sighed. "I'm going out for a walk."

She left as quickly as she could. She headed in the direction of town. She fumed as she walked; it had been over two months since she had arrived in the little town. Skittery had been the one to write her, but the guy hadn't spoken two words to her face since all of the girls had moved in. The last few weeks he had been making eyes at Helen and Helen didn't seem to mind at all.

Guys were always saying that girls were fickle changing their minds about who they were interested from moment to moment. Michelle knew that was just their way of ignoring their own fickleness. She had come out here, ready to make a go of it with a guy she didn't know. That had taken a lot of courage, and now that she had been here for a couple of months she knew she was lucky that none of the guys seemed to be like her father.

At least they didn't seem to be. None of them had come in drunk, not since the night Spot had come into the house drunk thinking he could sleep with Calyx. She had taken a knitting needle to his arm, he was lucky the puncture wounds didn't become infected. But all the two of them did was fight constantly. Why they didn't just get the marriage annulled was beyond the comprehension of all of the girls.

As Michelle approached town she found herself nearing the train depot. She had given this mail order bride thing a go. Skittery wasn't going to be interested in her any time soon. Maybe she should just head back to New York City. There were jobs available there if she was willing to work in a factory. And she had been gone long enough for her father to stop looking for her. She could melt into the background just as well there as she had been here. She made up her mind with a quick nod she was going back to the East Side nothing was going to change her mind.

A/N2: Before I get any flames trust me this isn't the end of Michelle's tale I won't say where it is going but she still has at least two more chapters coming.


	28. Mamas don't let your daughters grow up t...

Michelle straightened her shoulders before she knocked on the ticket counter to get the attendant's attention. "Yes girlie how can I help you?" the old man behind the counter asked.

"How much does a ticket to New York City cost?" She asked.

The attendant squinted through his spectacles, "Don't get many people asking for New Yark City from here. Why do you want to go there?"

"I am going home." She said pursing her lips. "Not that it is any of your business" She mumbled to herself.

"What did you say?" The old man asked looking over the train schedule he held in his hands.

"Just that it is sure a windy day." Michelle said a bit louder.

"Sure is, thought I was gonna be blown clear down Main Street as I came to work. The misses jokes that I need to put rocks in my pockets on days like this to keep my feet on the ground." The old man chuckled at his joke.

Michelle smiled politely silently urging him to hurry up. "Here's that fare sheet. Now New Yark City, must be might cold up there."

"Yes it can be." Michelle answered.

"Well that's gonna cost you three dollars and two bits for a coach car, five dollars for a sleeper and ten if you want to have a seat in the dinning car for meals. Which do you want?" He asked peering over his spectacles again.

Michelle thought about the money she had hidden under the mattress at the farm, there was maybe seventy-five cents, not enough, "How far can I get on a dollar?"

The attendant looked over his fares, "You're wanting to go east?" When Michelle nodded he continued, "Well I can get you as far as St. Louis, if you take coach, Baton Rouge if you want better accommodations. Don't know what a lady like yourself would want to see in St. Louis, all there is to see is the brewery."

Michelle nodded, St. Louis wouldn't be that bad, she remembered a stop there on the trip out. It was next to the Mississippi River, and there was a lot of trade that went through there. Maybe there would be work in this brewery. "I'll be back tomorrow." She said giving the attendant a smile.

He grinned back and nodded, "See you then."

Michelle left the depot with a spring in her step, this was how she was going to correct this horrible mistake she had made. She was going to go back to New York City. It wouldn't take her that long in St. Louis to earn the money to keep going east, maybe a month or two if she was careful. Then she would be back where she belonged, no more living at the beck and call of men like Racetrack Higgins and the other boys. She was going to be her own person.

The only thing she could thank them for was giving her a chance to see that life on her own wouldn't be so bad. Now all she had to figure out was how to make up another twenty-five cents. Maybe a job in town would help, she might even find one that would get her all the way back to New York City without having to stop in St. Louis to make up the difference. It would be worth a try, if nothing else.

But she was going to have to find somewhere to work in town first. Straightening her shoulders she headed for the first business she came to, the first of three saloons in town. The door swung open and Michelle was relieved to see that the room was mostly empty. The only occupants were the barman, a large man leaning on the bar, and someone who was leaning into the upright piano.

"We don't serve drinks to women." The barman said as Michelle stepped closer.

"I don't drink, I'm looking for a job." Michelle relied.

"This is a men's bar little girl, no women allowed. We don't do showgirls or have waitresses. You want a job try somewhere else. Get out before the Sheriff thinks I'm trying to corrupt you." The barman snarled pointed his rag at the door.

Michelle left as quickly as possible as the larger of the two men moved toward her, she could hear the three men laughing as the door closed. That was embarrassing; there was no way she was going to try at the other two saloons. This little town probably didn't even have the class to serve food with their drinks. She hoped that she would have better luck at the hotel.

"Hey Michelle what are you doing in town?" Michelle looked behind her to see Deputy Davis coming toward her.

"Hello Sam, I was hoping to find a job." Michelle said as he came to stand in front of her.

"Let me hazard a guess the crowd is getting to be too much for you?" Davis asked with a smile.

Michelle gave a half smile, "Ever since Race moved in it has."

"Race moved in? I thought he was just recovering from that fall."

"The doctor says he needs to rest for a few more days." Michelle explained in a short voice.

"So he moves out in a few days why do you need a job?"

"I can't stay here anymore. This wasn't what I expected, I'm going back to New York City on the first train out." Michelle said words full of venom.

Sam Davis at her in shock, but he quickly recovered. "So you are looking for work?" When Michelle nodded he scratched his head. "Well I heard that the hotel is looking for someone to help with the lunch and dinner crowd you might try there."

"Thanks for the advice Deputy." She drawled with a smile.

Davis smiled, "Happy to help you out. Good luck."

Michelle watched him walk off in the direction of the jail before crossing the street and entering the hotel lobby.

"How may I help you," the woman behind the desk asked speculatively.

"My name is Michelle Beaufont and I heard from Deputy Davis that the hotel was looking for help in the dinning room?" Michelle said sweetly.

"Sam said that?" The woman was taken back, but soon she had a friendly smile and was talking a mile a minute as she led Michelle into the deserted dinning room and sat down at a table. "How he knew that was beyond me. Yes we are looking for some help the last girl we had is getting married in a few weeks and told us this morning that her husband doesn't want her working. I was just getting ready to put out a help wanted sign. I'm Rae Clark, my husband and I own this hotel, why don't you tell me about yourself."

Michelle blinked quickly, "Like I said my name is Michelle, I grew up in New York City. I live outside of town about a mile east of the Deputy with some friends. I've worked as a waitress before and I'm not afraid of hard work. I really can't think of anything else to say."

"Well can you tell me why you want to work here?" Mrs. Clark asked with a smile.

Michelle shrugged, "The farm has been running itself and there really isn't much for me to do outside of cleaning. I have gotten a bit restless and wanted to do something with my time."

"I can tell you now you won't get restless here, we are usually pretty busy at lunch, most of the farmers and such who are in town with their families will stop in for a bite. And we have the noon train heading east that stops for lunch. The afternoon is slower unless the train is early. Dinner is frantic since the train usually comes in at about four and they have a two-hour stop for dinner.

I would expect you to be here at ten every morning to help get set up for lunch, you'll have a three hour break from about one to four then you need to be back here for the dinner rush. We usually serve our last customers around seven-thirty. You'll probably be out of here around eight-thirty give or take. We'll feed you and if need be you can stay here at the hotel overnight. I won't lie and say this is easy work. A lot of the regular crowd is rough, but I don't allow cussing or spitting.

If you have a sweetheart or your friends want to come in to eat tell them to come toward the end of your shift. They can eat for half-price once a week, during the week never on a Saturday. Oh and I close on Sundays. The train usually only has a couple of people riding on it, and they can go to the saloon. That's about it."

Michelle's head felt like it was spinning. "So when would I start?"

"Well that depends on you. I'd take you this evening, but you can start tomorrow or the next day if you like. If you change your mind at anytime just give me a couple of weeks to find someone to replace you. You'll be working for about fifty cents a day, with any tips you make. If your still here you'll get Christmas Eve and Day off. You need to know anything else?"

"Do I need to wear anything special?" Michelle asked after thinking about it.

"Something serviceable and clean, I provide you with an apron. Keep your hair up and wear sensible shoes. So I'll see you tomorrow at ten? That way I can introduce you around."

"Yes ma'am. Thank-you for giving me chance." Michelle said a feeling of relief that she now had a way out.

"You're welcome, but none of this ma'am stuff, makes me feel old before my time. You can call me Rae or Miss Rae if you must. I'll introduce you around tomorrow." Rae said standing up. Michelle followed her back into the lobby. "See you tomorrow."

"Good-bye" Michelle said with a handshake and a wave. She made herself walk as slowly as possible to the edge of town before her excitement overtook her. She giggled and hugged herself with joy. Fifty cents a day would go a long way to help her getting out of town. She might even be able to save up some money to get an apartment in Manhattan. As she headed back to the farm she couldn't help the smile on her face. She was more than happy she was ecstatic and nothing was going to change that.

AN: So look at that I got a new chapter out after only 3 days. It was so hard, actually I had this mostly written it just needed editting. I have no idea how much train fares were in the 1900's I tried to find out by using the internet, no dice. So I just made up fares based on the idea that the rates went up by about 100 X the price I used. Yes a certain amout of suspention of reality is needed. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and hopefully I'll have another chapter out by Thanksgiving.


	29. Hi Ho Hi Ho

A/N: I just realized that I have never really said what exactly it is that the boys are doing on their farm. Or if I had it just wasn't what I wanted. Consider this the ultimate answer to what exactly the guys do every day. Secondly I surprise myself I wrote a sympathetic Jack. Needless to say i am quite proud of myself.   
I'll go back through the rest of the chapters and fix them if I didn't mention what the boys are rasing if need be. Anyway a new chapter, and it is really just part one of two. But part two still needs some work. So expect one more chapter before Thanksgiving. Enjoy your semi-weekly updated story, don't forget to reveiw.

Jack looked up from the wooden whistle he was whittling as one of the sheepdogs barked.

"Hey Kelly I see your sheep are surviving."

"Yes they are, what can I do for you Deputy Sam?" Jack asked as he stood up.

"Just coming back from town," Davis said as he got of his horse.

"Figured that out since you were coming from thata way."

"Heard that Race is still in the house, when did the doc say he would be back to normal?"

"Doc said a couple more days; I guess Michelle was in town." Jack guessed.

"Yeah she was looking for a job. I told her that Rae Clark was hiring. Her waitress quit," Davis shrugged.

"She's looking for a job?" Jack repeated, "You mind riding by the house and telling anyone that I went into town?" Jack didn't even wait for a response as he stuck his knife into his waist band and began walking toward town.

"You do know she can do what she wants." Davis called out after him, but Jack either didn't hear or didn't care.

As Jack walked he wondered about how he should approach Michelle. She was a stubborn girl, very stubborn. But why would she have to work? It wasn't as if there was nothing to do around the farm. Maybe it was time for the girls to be more involved with things on the farm. Herding sheep wasn't too hard, all they had to do was learn the signals that the dogs used to keep the sheep in line.

He was about halfway into town when he spotted Michelle. He stopped walking and waited for her to come up to him. "Hello Michelle."

"Jack, are you going into town?" Michelle asked smiling to herself.

"Nah, Sam Davis mentioned he had seen you in town. He also mentioned you were going to start working in town." Jack tried to be as casual as possible as they began walking toward the house.

"Don't know why he mentioned it to you, but I am starting at the hotel tomorrow." Michelle said with a shrug.

"I see, why are you looking for work in town? There's plenty to do around here." Jack finally ventured.

"You think there is plenty to do around here? Sure if I clean up after you all. No thank-you I am going to be working in town." Michelle said with a snort, stopping in the middle of the road.

"You don't have to clean up you could help us with the herds." Jack started to say, but Michelle interrupted him.

"You have got to be kidding; I can't even ride a horse. How could I help with cattle?" Michelle said rolling her eyes.

"We don't have cattle." Jack said rubbing the back of his neck. He started walking fast and mumbled. "We raise sheep."

"Sheep?" Michelle followed after him, before she started to giggle.

"Sheep are important; do you know how much wool is worth? And they are easy to take care of, just move them around every so often." Jack protested.

"So that is where you guys go, but I'm still going to work in town." Michelle said through her giggles.

Jack huffed and rolled his eyes, as they walked into the farmyard. "If you have any problems with anybody you let us know right?"

Michelle looked at him in surprise, he actually sounded concerned. "If I didn't think I could handle it, I guess so."

Jack nodded, "It'll do, have a good night." He moved off to the barn with a casual wave.

Michelle watched Jack go to the barn, shaking her head. She was surprised that Jack was being so nice. As she entered the house, her good mood was slowly eroded away. From the door she could see that Saiorse was sitting next to the couch where Race was lying down. The two of them were talking, not even aware of the rest of world around them. Michelle moved upstairs quickly, it would only be a few more weeks, a month at the most and she would be on her way back to New York City.

Michelle's first week at the hotel went smoothly. She was surprised how quickly she was able to learn the regular customers' orders and the customers from the train were fairly happy as along as their food arrived hot and she had the correct orders. By that Friday she was confident that she would be able to handle anything that was thrown her way. Then came Saturday.

Rae had asked that she come into work for the breakfast crowd, so Michelle planned on getting up before dawn. As she left the house, dawn was barely breaking and the farmyard was mostly deserted. She hurried off in the direction of town, focused on getting to work quickly. She was so focused that she didn't see Jack until after she had run into him, causing him to almost drop the milk pail.

"Where are you going so early?" Jack asked after steadying the milk pail he was carrying.

"Rae asked me to come into work early, I wanted to make sure I wasn't going to be late. Sorry for running into you, but I have to go." Michelle said as she brushed the wrinkles their run in had caused on her skirt, and started off again.

She had just made it to the road when Jack came running up behind her to walk with her. After a few minutes she looked at him, "What are you doing?"

"Walking into town." Jack said with a shrug.

"Why?"

"Because I figured what ever you're serving for breakfast at the hotel is better than what ever I can get at the house." Jack again shrugged and began whistling.

Michelle thought it was strange response but just mentally shrugged it off. "So are you enjoying working at the hotel?" Jack asked suddenly.

Michelle nodded, "Yes, it isn't as bad as I feared. The town regulars are nice people and the tips from the train folks are good."

"Rae's not running you into the ground?" Jack asked teasingly.

"No, actually she works harder than I do. But I have a feeling that is going to change." They walked in silence the rest of the way, as they approached the hotel Michelle started around back, "Enjoy your breakfast." She called.

"I plan on it." Jack said as he watched her go into the kitchen entrance.

As Michelle entered the kitchen it was absolute chaos. Will Clark, the hotel owner and cook was rushing around three or four different bowls. He looked up as Michelle came, "Good you're here. Rae's sick this morning. She said she would try to come down if she was feeling better but as of right now it is just you and me. I'm almost finished with the oatmeal and I've got flapjack batter mixed. The coffee is in the percolator I need you to change the menu board for breakfast, I'm only making flapjacks and oatmeal."

Michelle nodded and slipped an apron over her clothing. She moved from the kitchen and into the dinning room, where the only occupants were three men sitting together at a table by the window and Jack. She nodded to Jack who had taken a table close to the kitchen and went to the menu board. She crossed off or erased everything except the flapjacks and oatmeal offering, as well as coffee. Then she went to her first table.

It was a table with three older men in business suits. "Good morning gentlemen what can I get for you this morning?"

"I saw you were crossing something off of the menu board?" One man asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry but there was a problem this morning in the kitchen and we are only able to serve oatmeal and flapjacks. Can I start you with coffee while you make a decision?" Michelle asked as polite as possible.

"That would be fine, I'll have an order of flapjacks and a coffee." The first man asked.

"I'll take coffee and bowl of oatmeal, do you have syrup?" The second man asked.

"Yes sugar, cream and syrup are all here at the table." Michelle pointed to the three crocks in the middle of the table.

"I'll just have a coffee," The youngest man said with a smile.

"Okay I'll have those out to you as soon as possible." Michelle said going to the kitchen.

"So how many are out there?" Will asked, as he stirred the pot of what Michelle assumed was oatmeal.

"Three business men and a farmer. The men all want coffee, one order of flapjacks and one oatmeal." Michelle said as she got a tray and set out the coffee mugs.

"What about the farmer?" Will asked as he dished out a bowl of oatmeal.

"I was going to the coffee first, I am pretty sure he'll want flapjacks though." Michelle said hurriedly as she breezed back out the floor. She gave the business men their coffee and nodded to a family that had come in as she was gone. "I'll be right with you," She promised as she went over to Jack.

"You wanted coffee?" She asked putting the mug down in front of him.

"Yeah, you want to guess the rest of my order?" He asked with a wink.

"You're getting flapjacks." She said with a smirk, before she turned to go to the family.

"Good morning," Michelle greeted the father, as the mother settled the three little girls.

"Morning, I saw the menu board was sparse this morning. I think we'll all take oatmeal; the missus and I will have coffee with ours. Do you have milk for the little ones?" The father asked.

"I'm pretty sure, I'll check while I put in the order for oatmeal." Michelle gave the couple a smile and went into the kitchen, "Do we have milk?" She asked gathering up the businessmen and Jack's breakfasts.

"Yep in that jug," Will motioned behind him.

"Good, I'll dish out five more bowls of oatmeal, along with some milk." Michelle said scooting out the door. She put Jack's flapjacks in front of him and quickly served the businessmen. She hurried back to the kitchen and got the family's entire order. The rest of her morning was just as busy. Surprisingly very few people complained about the lack of selection, and while she was rushed she didn't forget anyone's orders or spill anything.

It was around nine-thirty when the last of the breakfast crowd left. Michelle was happy to see that she had made almost a dollar in tips from the different businessmen she had served. Jack was still at his table nursing his third cup of coffee when she finished setting the tables for lunch.

"You have a minute," He asked after getting her attention.

"Probably just a minute." She said coming to sit across from him.

"I just want to let you know that someone is going to walk you home tonight." He stated.

"Why? I've walked home every night this week on my own." Michelle asked.

"It's Saturday night." Jack said as if it explained everything.

"So how is it different from any other night?"

Jack sighed, "Most of the hired hands from the ranches get Sunday mornings off so they come into town on Saturdays to drink and cause a bit of trouble. There is no sense you walking home alone. Just expect that one of us guys will be here to walk you home." Jack said standing up and putting on his hat. He set out twenty-five cents for his coffee.

"I don't need an escort home." Michelle said stubbornly.

"You're gonna have one whether you like it or not." Jack said as he left. He tipped his hat to Rae as she entered then was out the door.

"What was he doing in here this early?" Rae asked motioning with her head.

"He wanted flapjacks and coffee I guess." Michelle said putting the money into the register. "Can you believe he told me to not leave work unless one of the guys is here to walk me home?" She asked suddenly.

Rae poured herself a cup of coffee and motioned Michelle to get one too. "I was gonna talk to you about that too. I am glad you will get escorted home. The cowpokes and ranch hands can get ornery after a couple shots of whiskey. I feel better knowing that you won't be on your own."

"It can't be that bad." Michelle protested over the top of her mug of coffee.

"Oh it can, Will keeps the worst of them out of here after close but the men are rough around the edges when their sober. Some can get plain mean when they've had a few." Rae said commented.

"Fine, I'll wait, but just as long as I don't have to wait too long for anyone to show up." Michelle finally acquiesced.

"Good." Rae said putting her mug down. "Well we better finish getting ready for the lunch crowd."


	30. All good things

All good things must come to an end.

Jack and Michelle decided that it would be better if Michelle went back to New York. Spot never did convince Calyx that he loved her and she went with Michelle. Blink and Hazel were married in a quick ceremony after Hazel became pregnant. Mush took his bride Trish further west, they finally settled in San Francisco. Anne and Bumlets moved north opening a bar in Omaha, NE. Racetrack left Sairose at the alter, deciding that he wanted to be a jockey. Sairose got her land through the land grant university system, in Wyoming. She married her neighbor and they raised cows and sheep. Skittery and Helen were the couple to surprise everyone, they were happily married for 55 years and had 10 children. You may even know about one of their decedents, Jesse James, the motorcycle guy not the out law. Pip and Sam Davis did eventually marry, and he eventually became a Texas Ranger. And even if life through any of these guys curve balls they did end up living happily ever after.

Final Author's Note: Before you flame me for leaving the story where I did I am apologizing. Life came and bit me on the rear end pretty hard not long after I finished the last chapter. My grandfather who I was close to became terminally ill the weekend after Thanksgiving and passed away on Christmas Day. My parents who I live with part time also got pretty good news, after about three months of underemployment my dad was offered, and accepted a new job. The only problem being that this job is in Chicago, IL. A long ways away from where home is now. So my dad has been commuting on the weekend, and I have been helping my mom get ready to move. Cleaning sorting painting and the like. Sadly this means that I have hit a huge mental block, I have had no new ideas about how to finish this story, the ideas I had before Thanksgiving were never fleshed out enough. So instead of leaving you to sit and wonder if I'll ever finish this story I'm going to end it this way. Now I may in the future post a new chapter or two, but I really don't see when that would be.

I do want to say thank you to my faithful readers and reviewers. You guys really did keep me going and I really feel like I am letting you down by not finishing. Unfortunately the ideas just haven't come and I usually find myself staring at a blank computer screen. So thank-you again for overlooking the mistakes I have made and letting play with your characters for almost a year.

Aimee aka josiahsgirl


End file.
